Hollywood Bliss
by nikkitan89
Summary: Love is never easy in Hollywood as the stars find out the hard way. Set in modern day time, Max Evans is the new star of the latest movie Carpool while Liz Parker is just a small town girl. Will love ever go their way? What will Hollywood say? Please R&R!
1. The Meeting

Elizabeth Parker lived in Roswell, New Mexico all her life. She grew up to be a gorgeous with luscious dark brown hair. She was slim, and had beautiful amber brown eyes. She was a straight-A student at high school and was now in her second year at Northwestern University. Maria DeLuca was a strawberry blond girl the same age as Liz. They've been best friends ever since Elementary School after they bonded over saving a little bird. Naima Lucas, a sweet half Mexican, half American girl is Liz's close uni-mate. Up until now, despite the number of guys after her, Liz Parker only had one ex-boyfriend: Kyle Valenti. Up until one fateful day…

"Hey miss? I kinda lost my way around; do you know how I can get to the Roswell hotel?" Liz turned around and saw the most gorgeous guy standing in front of her. He was tall, had a build and he had the most amazing green eyes she'd ever seen. Somehow, to Liz, those eyes looked familiar but she couldn't seem to place them.

"Er, miss? I'm sorry to disturb." Max was shocked when Liz turned around to face him. He loved her amber brown eyes; they sparkled whenever the light shone at her. "It's down the road on the right." Liz spoke softly. "Thanks." Liz carried on with her work while Max stared at her one more time before leaving the café. Outside, a blond girl rushed up to Max. "I was wondering what took you so long." Jen Daye, Max's girlfriend of two months said to him. "I got the directions, let's go." Max said as he took the wheel and in a flash, the two drove off in Max's sexy convertible.

That night, Liz was on the phone with her best friend Maria. "I'm telling you girlfriend, you like him." Maria said excitedly to Liz. "I just met him once; I don't even know anything about him. Anyway, I have to go now. I gotta get up early for class tomorrow." Liz said goodbye to Maria and went to bed. She finally placed where she first saw those beautiful green eyes. Miss Connor, at Roswell kindergarten, introduced two new students one day. She made the boy sit next to Liz. Six months later, their parents moved so Miss Connor told the class that the new students weren't coming back. Liz was glad she finally remembered when she'd seen those green eyes but she couldn't remember his name. She fell asleep hoping the image of that guy would slip out of her mind.

Six months later, there was a huge commotion at Northwestern University in the morning. Naima came running up to Liz. "Liz, did you hear the latest news that's been going around for two days?" Liz was not really into campus gossip so Naima was the one who always updated her. "No, what's the latest?" "The new star of the latest movie Carpool is holding an autograph session at the garden stage at 2pm today!" Naima said, almost screaming with excitement. "Ok, Naima, who is the new star that has you drooling over?" Naima held up the official Carpool movie poster. "Max Evans, he is to die for!" Liz stared at the poster in shock. It was him the guy with the most amazing green eyes. "Liz? Liz? Earth to Liz!" Naima said. "Are you gonna go for the autograph session?" Liz took another look at the poster and said "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Five hours later, at 2pm, Max Evans was on stage, much to the delight of his screaming female fans. "Thank you, all of you, for being here today. I'm so glad to be at Northwestern!" With that, Max started the autograph session. All and sundry were there and some teenagers actually drove six hours to get to Northwestern to see him! "Oh Liz, I can't wait. Max Evans is just so hot!" Naima said, excited that it was going to be her turn. "Hey Liz, I'll meet you at the coffee bar after this, yeah?" "Sure, I'll see you there." Liz told Naima. When it was Liz's turn, Max was just dumbfounded. 'It's her,' he told himself. 'The gorgeous girl you met in that café.' Max had been trying to find out who she was ever since he met her. It had been a difficult past three weeks as he had broken up with Jen, breaking her heart when he told her he was in love with someone else and not her. And here she was, the girl he was in love with even though he didn't even know her name.

Liz sensed Max's eyes on her as she walked up the stage. "Hey there," Max said softly. Liz couldn't help but notice his green eyes that were looking directly into her brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Liz. Would you sign my poster for me?" Liz managed to ask, before blushing. Max just smiled at her, and then autographed her poster. "Wait, Liz." Max stopped Liz before she went off. "Can you pass me a piece of paper, please?" He asked his minder, Josh. Max quickly wrote his number down and folded the paper, handing it to Liz. "I hope you'll put that to good use." Max told Liz. "Tank you," Liz replied before blushing again, and then she rushed off in the direction of the coffee bar.

"You know her?" Josh asked Max. "No." Max said sheepishly. "Then why did you give her your number? You like her, don't you?" "Hey Josh, that's enough interrogation." Max laughed and continued signing autographs for the Northwestern crowd. At the coffee bar, Liz found Naima sitting at one of her favourite lounge chairs. "What took you so long?" Naima asked. "Oh, I went to the bathroom." Liz lied. She didn't want anyone to find out what Max gave her. She hadn't even looked at it yet. Naima easily fished the paper out of Liz's hands when she was caught in her thoughts, and opened it. "Alright Liz, 'fess up. Whose number is this?" Liz blushed as Naima looked at her inquisitively. Liz was absolutely stunned; Max Evans actually gave her his number. She figured he wanted her to call when he said to put it to good use. "Liz?" "Yeah, it's, it's Max Evans' number. Don't tell anyone." Liz told Naima softly. "Oh my goodness, how did you get it?" "He gave it to me." Liz answered. "What are you going to do about it? Are you going to call him?" Naima questioned her. "I don't know, Naima. I don't know."

Liz drove home that evening, just in time for dinner. It bugged her that Max Evans, a movie star, had actually given her his number. She paused by her table and stared at the message Max wrote for her on her poster for the first time. It read 'Dear Liz, you have the most gorgeous amber brown eyes I've ever seen. I think you're really beautiful. Love, Max Evans." Then she decided to pick up her phone, and she dialed Max's number.

Max had just returned to his suite at the Roswell hotel. It was the second time he was there. The first time had been a trip for Jen's birthday but now, he was back here again, trying to find the woman he fell in love with at first sight. He started thinking about Liz; he imagined holding her in his arms and having her by his side. Just then, Josh came in and handed Max his ringing phone. "Hello?" Max answered. "Urm, hi, is this Max Evans?" came the sweet, gentle womanly voice Max recognized instantly. "Liz, hi! I didn't think you'd call." Max was so glad to hear her voice. "I just thought I'd call and see if you picked up. Well, I guess you did." Liz said. "Well, how are you?" Max asked, starting their whole conversation.

Max loved talking to Liz. He called her right back when she told him she had free incoming calls. He didn't want their call to cost her. They talked for 3 hours, both enjoying the chat they were having. Max felt at ease talking to Liz and Liz loved hearing Max's voice. They both realized that they had indeed met at kindergarten but neither could remember much as they were really small. They talked about their lives, their dreams and their private love lives. Liz said she only had one boyfriend before and that was Kyle Valenti. Max told her about his recent break-up with Jen. They talked about their families and their friends too. They both lost track of time and the next time Liz looked at the clock, it said midnight. "Max, I had a great time talking to you but I have to go to bed or I'll never be able to wake up for class tomorrow." Max didn't want to let her go, even if it was just their first chat. "Meet me for dinner tomorrow?" Max asked earnestly. "Ok," Liz agreed. Max asked her where she stayed and he arranged to pick her up at 7.30 the next evening.

Liz's phone rang the moment she ended her call with Max. "I thought I told you everything already?" Liz questioned. "Huh? What?" Liz laughed, realizing that it was Maria who called her, not Max. "Sorry girlfriend, the midnight air gets me cranky." "You're lying. I've been trying to get you for the past hour! What have you been doing?" Maria asked impatiently. Liz told Maria about all that happened that day, including the phone call she had with Max Evans. "I can't believe you're dating the Carpool movie star." Maria told Liz. "I'm not dating him, Maria. I'm just going to have dinner with him."

The next day, Naima waited for Liz impatiently outside the lecture theatre. She gave Liz a hug before bursting with glee, asking Liz "So, what happened between you both last night?" Liz gave Naima a playful smile, then ushered her into the lecture theatre where she told Naima the full story. At lunch, Naima and Liz were eating when Naima suddenly said, "Liz, you like him a lot, don't you?" Liz just blushed. "I guess I do like him a little." "This is so exciting. You better invite me to your wedding." Naima joked. "Hey, why are you going so far when I haven't even had a first date with him yet? Besides, you know you'll be invited to my wedding regardless of who I marry!" Liz laughed it off. Deep inside of her though, Liz couldn't wait to meet Max for dinner that night.

Exactly at 7.30pm, the doorbell of Liz's house rang. "I'll be back later, mum." Liz shouted as she went to open the door. "Wow!" was all Max could say when he saw her. She was wearing a gorgeous red spaghetti top and a black skirt that covered three-quarters of her thigh. She wore a slight tinge of make-up and her hair was tied up in a neat, high ponytail. She was absolutely beautiful. "If your mouth stays open like that, I swear a fly would go in soon." Liz joked as she closed the door. "Hey," Max said to her, and then took her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "My driver's waiting so let's go." Max's offered his arm to Liz, which she happily held on to. He looked even more handsome in a long-sleeved shirt and jacket. Liz loved it. The limo Max had waiting out in the front just took Liz's breath away. "We're going in this?" Liz asked, surprised by the ride. Opening the door, max said "Welcome to my world" and ushered Liz into the limo.

"So, what have you been up to since yesterday" Max asked Liz. "Nothing much, just the usual uni classes again." "What do you study at Northwestern?" Max asked, loving the way she looked at him with those beautiful amber brown eyes. "I do the science stuff, like biology. It's fun." Liz told Max, enjoying his company. Max placed his arm over Liz's shoulders, which shocked Liz a little. Liz knew she shouldn't do anything but having Max's arm over her felt so good that she just rested her head against his arm. "Had a long day?" Max asked. "Yeah, uni life isn't that easy, you know?" Liz answered, smiling. "Well, just take it easy yeah? Here we are." Max said, opening the door and helping Liz out of the limo. Liz looked at the restaurant they were in front of. It was Chamber-X, the most elegant, most expensive restaurant in Roswell. "Max, why did you bring me here?" "A special girl deserves a special date," Max replied. "I know it sounds stupid but I've never been here before." Liz said, slightly embarrassed. "There's always a first for everything." Max told her gently.

Max led Liz to the table he had reserved earlier that day. Dinner was great and Liz was really enjoying herself. They had a nice conversation over dinner where they found out each others' birthdays and horoscopes. They found out that they both had quite a lot in common. Both loved the Killers and No Doubt and both loved astrology. Later on, the music band played classical music, as they did every night at Chamber-X. Max held out his hand and asked, "Liz, would you like to dance with me?" "Sure, I'd love to." Liz said, a little surprised by Max. He led her to the dance floor where they both slow danced together. Liz rested her head on Max's chest as he held her. "I wish this night would never end," Max told Liz softly. "I wish the same." Liz looked up and said to Max, smiling. Max loved the way she looked at him, the way she talked to him. He bent forward and kissed Liz gently on the forehead. Liz smiled and they continued swaying together. It was close to 11 when the restaurant manager told all diners Chamber-X was going to close for the night. Max then called his driver and he took Liz back home.


	2. The 'Premiere'

Outside Liz's house, Max held on to her hand while they walked up the stairs to her family's apartment. "So I guess you should go sleep soon," Max said, knowing that Liz was tired after a long day at uni and their dinner date. "Yeah, thanks for dinner. I better go now," Liz said, opening the house door. She was about to step in when Max stopped her by holding on to her arm. "Wait, Liz," Max looked directly into her eyes, took two little steps and just bent his head down to kiss her. Liz was surprised by the sudden kiss for a while, and then she started kissing Max back. Max pulled back after awhile and said, "Good night Liz." He kissed her one last time and then planted a kiss on her forehead. "Good night," Liz replied.

Back in Liz's room, she couldn't wait to see him again. She couldn't wait to feel his mouth on hers again, she wanted him again. Liz was about to climb into bed when her phone rang. "Hello?" Liz answered. "I couldn't help it. I miss you. Will you have dinner with me again tomorrow?" Max's sweet voice asked over the phone. Liz let out a laugh and told him, "Yeah, sure, I'd love to. I had a great time tonight, Max. Thank you." Max arranged to pick Liz up at 6pm the next day, then he dropped a little bombshell. "It's the Carpool movie premiere tomorrow. Would you be my date?" Max asked, hoping Liz would agree. Liz was surprised that Max, a movie star, would want to take her, a small town girl, to a movie premiere even if it was in her hometown. "It'll be a pleasure but I have a problem. I don't have anything to wear." Liz said, concerned that her dressing might have an effect on Max's image. "Leave it to me," Max reassure Liz, then bade her goodnight.

The next morning, Liz was on the phone with Maria while on her way to Northwestern. "This is so exciting, Liz. I know you were gonna like him." Maria said, hardly able to contain her glee. Maria always supported Liz in whatever she did unless she had a gut feeling otherwise. "I can't believe you're going to a premiere!" Maria said. They chatted for awhile then Liz told Maria she had to rush for class and promised to call later. Liz rushed to the lab where Naima was waiting for her. "Tell me everything man." Naima pleaded, wanting to know all the gossip. Liz laughed, and told Naima everything as they were doing their practical work.

At lunch, Liz received a surprise phone call. "I know it's you," Liz answered, laughing. "Hey," Max said. "I just needed to tell you that there'll be an after-party at Greener after the premiere. Would you like to come with me?" Liz thought for a moment, and then replied, "I have two best friends who are big fans of yours and can't believe that I went out with you! Can I call them for the after-party, please?" "Naima and Maria, right?" No problem, have them meet us outside Greener at 9." Max told her, excited to be meeting Liz's best friends. "Thanks so much!" Liz said, elated. "My pleasure, Liz. See you later." Max said, then they both said goodbye.

"I bet that was Max," Naima said, almost jumping up. Liz laughed and told her she could meet them for the after-party at Greener. Greener was the hottest, coolest club in Roswell. Naima got really excited and so did Maria when Liz called her soon after. "Naima, you finally get to meet Maria!" Liz said, realizing that that night would be the first time her best friends Naima and Maria would meet. Naima laughed and the two enjoyed lunch before heading for their next class.

Liz got home in the early evening around 4pm and took a nice bath before doing her hair and make-up. At 5.45, the doorbell rang and Liz went to open it in her bathrobe. "Wow, you always look so gorgeous," Max said, and then he bent down to kiss her. "I brought you a dress my stylist helped me to get today," Max handed the paper bag over to Liz. "Well, come on in! I'll go put it on. Just take a seat, I'll be out soon." Liz told Max, leading him into her family's apartment. Her parents were working at the Crashdown downstairs so she was all alone. Liz went to her room and took out the dress. It was a beautiful purple strapless dress from Vera Wang and Liz instantly fell in love with it. She put it on, put on her heels, touched up her lip gloss then went out to meet Max, who was waiting for her. Max looked up when he realized Liz was out. "Wow, my stylist really chose the right dress." He said, loving the way Liz looked. "You look like a total movie star!" Liz laughed, and Max led her to the same limo they took the day before.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to a movie premiere!" Liz exclaimed in the limo. "Like I said, there's always a first for everything," Max said, smiling at her. He loved putting his arm around her and feeling her. Liz loved the way Max had a little protectiveness over her even though they weren't even officially dating yet. It took half an hour to reach the theatre on the other end of Roswell. "We're here," Max's driver told them. Max opened the door and bright flashes of light started flashing. "Don't worry; just stay with me, yeah?" Max told her. He held her hand and helped her out of the limo.

Camera flashes were non-stop and reporters tried their best to get up close to Max for a short mini-interview. Screaming fans from Roswell filled the sides of the red carpet. Max stopped to sign some autographs and pose for some pictures. He held on to Liz's hand tight as they walked down together. Liz was a little uncomfortable by all this but she was glad she had Max with her. Finally, they got into the theatre. "Phew, that was tough, wasn't it?" Max asked her. "It was alright, I had you with me." Liz replied, smiling. They went to their seats and Max introduced her to the other two stars of Carpool who came to the Roswell premiere as well. "Liz, these are the two other main stars in Carpool: Sarah Hailer and Kevin Yard," Max told her. "This is my girlfriend, Elizabeth Parker." Max told Sarah and Kevin. "It's nice to meet you, Liz." Sarah said, giving Liz a hug. "Hey Max, she's a sweet one huh?" Kevin joked, then said hi to Liz and shook her hand.

The movie started soon enough. Carpool was an action movie about three cops who were best friends and whose lives revolved around catching criminals who robbed cars, leading them straight into the dangerous world of car-stealing gangs who robbed cars and sold them off illegally through the internet. Max played the group leader Robbie, who was always a little to gutsy for his own good. Kevin played Tyrone, Robbie's best friend who had a crush on Anna. Sarah played Anna, Robbie's younger sister who always loved a bit of adventure. Liz loved watching Max play Robbie. To her, she reckoned Max looked super hot in Carpool but he was definitely much hotter in person. The movie ended sooner than Liz knew. Max then walked Liz out of the theatre, towards the limo. "So, how did you find the movie?" Max asked her, interested to find out her comments. "I think it was great. There was enough action and some romance to top it off. I think it was really cool. And I think you looked really hot in it too," Liz said sheepishly, a little embarrassed by what she said. "Really? I do?" Max asked. "Yeah, really." Liz replied, squeezing his hand. Max led Liz into the limo and they headed off for Greener, where Max was gonna meet Liz's best friends Naima and Maria. He didn't really know what to expect from them, but he was hoping they'd 'approve' of him dating Liz. He looked at Liz, so beautiful and so gorgeous, then he got a little nervous about meeting Naima and Maria.


	3. The Surprises

_Nikki says: Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! You guys make me wanna go on with the story. I really appreciate you guys taking time to read and then review, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart! I never really expected any reviews so thank you! Ok, now to answer some questions. Yes, all the characters will be in although for some of them, they're not really dealt with in a lot of detail. Finally, I didn't wanna create another alien-human, inter-galactic Romeo and Juliet story so no; Max is NOT an alien in this story and neither are the characters who were originally from the pod squad. Sorry about it. Thanks again for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter!_

Naima reached Greener about 5 minutes earlier and saw a few bouncers outside together with a blonde girl who kind of fit the description of Maria that Liz told her about. As Naima walked to get a closer look at Maria, Maria noticed Naima and found that she fit the description that Liz had told her about as well. "Do you happen to be Naima Lucas?" Maria asked, smiling. "And I guess you are Maria DeLuca," Naima said, smiling back. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you," Maria said, giving Naima a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you too! Liz told me so much about you," Naima said, loving the fact that Maria was so friendly. "Really? She told me a lot about you too," Maria laughed. The two hit it off really well, just as Liz hoped they would. By the time Liz and Max came, Maria and Naima were already instant girl pals.

Liz and Max arrived in the limo when suddenly, the car door was opened. Max looked to see who opened it and realized it was Josh, his minder. His manager cum publicist and stylist Isabel was next to him. Isabel is Max's elder sister who worked in Night Stars, an artiste management company. It was Isabel who found out about a movie role that wanted a new actor. The producer and director of Carpool had a meeting at Night Stars where they wanted gave a description of the kind of guy they wanted for Carpool. Isabel suggested to her manager to let her brother be one of the five they were going to send to the audition as Max had been involved in almost all his high school drama productions. Her manager gave the green light and that was how Max got selected out of the five for the role.

Max helped Liz out of the car and she immediately saw Naima and Maria together. "Hey guys, come on here!" Liz said, all excited to see her two best friends. Max said hi to his sister and his minder and introduced Liz to them. "Isabel, Josh, this is Liz, my new girlfriend." "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Josh, Max's minder." Josh said, shaking Liz's hand. "Hey there, I'm Isabel, Max's sister, manager, publicist and stylist. I guess you can say I do almost everything," Isabel laughed, shaking Liz's hand. "Well, I guess you both know I'm Liz," Liz said, happy to have met both Josh and Isabel. Naima and Maria then came over, all excited to meet Max. "These are my two best friends, Naima and Maria. Naima, Maria, this is Max, Isabel and Josh." Liz introduced. Everyone said hi and introduced themselves, getting all excited to head into Greener. As usual, cameras flashed everywhere as the whole group was heading into Greener. "Max, I have a surprise for you inside." Isabel said, with a mischievous grin. "I wonder what it is this time," Max laughed, knowing how Isabel always loved being a kid again by playing tricks for him and giving him the odd surprise.

They all went inside Greener where the resident deejay was spinning some great music mixes. "Hey Max, my man," came a male voice from the corner. Max got a huge shock and went over to the corner where the voice came from. "Michael? What on earth are you doing here? Izzy, is this your surprise for me?" Max was certainly surprised at seeing Michael, his best pal in Greener. Michael was busy studying at NYU in New York, which is also Max's hometown, and Michael wasn't a fan of traveling so it really shocked Max that he was right here in Roswell. "Yes little brother, this was my surprise," Isabel told Max, loving his reaction. "Max, my man, I hate riding on planes but Josh here told me there was gonna be a great party and hot girls, so I figured, why not come since I got a free ride?" Michael told Max, giving his best pal a buddy hug. "Speaking of hot girls, you got some right with you," Michael joked to Max.

"Well, you're gonna keep your hands off Liz. She's my new girlfriend. This is Naima and that is Maria, Liz's best friends," Max introduced. Naima loved meeting everyone, especially Maria. Maria loved meeting everyone too and she was kind of attracted to Michael's 'mysterious aura' with his chin-length hair. She'd never seen a guy with such long hair before and she kind of liked it.

"Liz and I are gonna go hang out, yeah?" Max told the group. He wanted some private time to talk to Liz. He led her towards the bar and orders two margaritas. "How did you know I like margaritas?" Liz asked, amazed at Max's knowledge of her. "I know what my girl likes," Max said, smiling mischievously. "That comment gets to me. Since when did I become your girlfriend or you girl? I belong to me!" Liz told him, a little bothered by what he said. "I was meaning to ask you, Liz," Max said, getting serious. "I'm really serious about you. I really do have feelings for you. I'm sorry I didn't ask you before. I know it's just like our second date but I really wanna be with you. So Liz Parker, would you be my official girlfriend?" Liz loved the way he was so gentle on her in every way; the way he touched her, the way he spoke to her and the way he handle her emotions whenever she let them show. "You know, you're like the sweetest guy I've ever met," Liz said, smiling at Max. "Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Max asked; eager to know her answer. "Yes Max, I'll be your girlfriend. Truth is, I feel just the same about you." Liz answered. Max laughed, and then he kissed Liz. He couldn't be more ecstatic when she consented to be his girlfriend.

Just when Max 'took' Liz away earlier, Naima too got a little surprise. "Alex? What are you doing here?" Alex Whitman is Naima's close cousin who's a little older than her. Naima was an only child and so was Alex. Both were close friends besides being cousins as they grew up together. Since two years ago, Alex had moved to Los Angeles when he was offered a job at one of LA's leading law firms. They kept in touch once in a while but now, Alex was here! "Hey Naima," Alex said, giving his cousin a big hug. "I got back earlier this afternoon. I wanted to call you but I had to go back home. And then my friend who worked at Stars Night called me and said he had an extra pass for this exclusive party at Greener so I thought why not just come out and party? So yeah, I didn't expect to see you here." "My best friend Liz and Max Evans invited me along so yeah." Naima told Alex, elated that he was in town. They both got a drink and sat down to catch up with each other.

Michael found Maria looking at him and he saw that she was kind of cute. He loved the way her hair made her look like an all-American apple-pie kind of girl. "Hey, Maria, right?" Michael said to Maria as he stood by her. "Yeah, and you're Michael. I love your hair." Maria told Michael, hoping he wouldn't find her comment about his hair weird. "I like your hair too," Michael said, taking Maria by the hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

Isabel was busy saying hi to some important people she knew were going to be at Greener. She saw Max being all happy with Liz and thought to herself, 'Liz, darling, you don't know what real secrets Max has back in New York. It'll shock the guts out of you man.'


	4. The Confession

_Nikki says: Thanks again for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Just to let you guys know, Naima and Alex WILL NOT get together. They're just really excited to see each there because they've been living in two different states and having been close friends and cousins, they kind of lost touch with each other. It's hard to communicate when people are kinda far away so that's why they're excited to meet each other because they can catch up and talk, like they use to when they were younger. They're first cousins, they'll never get together in this story, and just to let you guys know! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

Back when Max was in high school, he was the most popular guy despite not being a jock. He had the makings of a jock but he chose to join the Drama Club instead. He was a handsome guy who loved playing basketball. The girls fell head over heels for him and the guys loved him as he always had time for some guy-time action with them, like a weekly game of basketball, football or whatever the guys had in plan. Despite the number of girls after him, he remained faithful to one: Tess Harding. They first met at orientation camp where they were put in the same group. One night, Max went for a school football game and Tess was there cheering with the cheer squad. They were friends but that night, he saw something special in her and he asked her out right after the game. Since then, he and Tess became a couple.

Tess and Max were very much romantically involved in every way. They really shared a bond which none could explain. They loved each other dearly and were rarely ever seen apart. Max brought Tess home a couple of times but Isabel never liked her. Isabel saw Tess when she wasn't with Max and found out she wasn't as nice and innocent as she was when she was with Max. Tess backstabbed her friends and was a total bitch to everyone, even Isabel. In front of Max, Tess would act really nice and act as though Isabel was her best friend in the whole world.

On their prom night, Tess convinced Max to sleep with her. Thinking they would be together forever, he did just that. After that fateful night, Tess cheated on Max with another guy. Max found out 2 weeks later. Tess stopped answering his calls and stopped communicating with him. Max went to her house and saw her making out with another guy on the porch. He was heartbroken. Max really was in love with Tess and he just shattered. He went up to the porch and Tess caught sight of him, shocked. He told Tess that they were through and walked out. He spent the whole night alone and upset until Isabel came to console him.

Three weeks after they broke up, Tess went to Max's house to find him. "I'm pregnant," she told him, not knowing what to do. It was Max's baby as Tess broke up with the other guy (the one who she cheated on with) two days after she broke up with Max. Max was confused, not knowing what to do. He talked to Isabel and later, called Tess. He told Tess that he would take responsibility as a father because it was his fault as much as it was hers but he would not take her back into his life. He told her he would just care for the child as it was his but she no longer meant anything to him. He had gotten over her. Tess was heartbroken as she very much wanted to get back with Max but she knew that once his mind was set, no one could ever change it. She said she was sorry for cheating on him and said she'll tell him when the baby is born.

The following year, Tess gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. She named him Jack Harding Evans. She wanted her son to have both hers and Max's name. Tess called Max down to see his son and Max couldn't be happier. He cuddled the boy, fed him and even changed his diapers. He hardly talked to Tess all this while and Tess was feeling upset about that. He went to see his son in the hospital and then at Tess's house everyday. Two weeks after his son was born, there was a knock on his house door nearing 11pm. He opened it and found Tess, carrying Jack. She looked distraught. "What's wrong?" Max asked. Tess told him that she couldn't cope looking after Jack even though Max took care of him every afternoon. She asked if she could leave Jack with Max for the next few days. Wanting to be a responsible father, he took care of his son. Isabel enjoyed playing with Jack and his parents loved having Jack around.

3 days letter, Max received a letter from Tess. It read:

_Dear Max,_

_I'm sorry to just dump Jack on you just like that. I can't go on with life if I have a son around me all the time. I'm sorry. By the time you read this, I'll be on my way to Sydney, Australia. I'm really sorry to leave Jack just like that. I really, really love him and I want him to know that his mum didn't just dump him behind with his dad. His mum had a life to pursue and she couldn't do that with him. I didn't wanna give him up for adoption without your permission and that's why I left him with you. if you want to give him up, I understand. I'm really sorry, Max. I don't want to be tied down so early. I have many things to do and with Jack, I wouldn't be able to go on. I'm sorry. Please tell Jack that I really did love him a lot. I enclosed a pack of photos of me so that Jack will have some memory of me. Please tell him that I love him with all my heart. I just hope he grows up not hating me for leaving him with you. I hope you won't give him up for adoption. I hope you'll take care of him and bring him up properly. I'm really sorry, Max. Please tell Jack that I'm really sorry. I failed as a mum. I let the both of you down. I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Tess Harding_

_PS: I really did love you so much, Max. I'm sorry for destroying your life._

Max was in a state of confusion. Tess left Jack with him and took off just like that. He looked at Isabel playing with his two-and-a-half-weeks old son and decided he was going to bring Jack up the best way he could. That night at dinner, Max broke the news to Isabel and his parents. Isabel was furious by what Tess did. She couldn't understand how a mother could just leave her son like that. But she was in love with her new nephew and promised to help take care of him. Max's mother was as furious as Isabel but she soon realized that being furious was of no use. Jack needed a family and she decided they would be that family. Max's parents wanted to give Jack a proper home. His mum wasn't working so she said she would take care of Jack in the day and his dad said having a little one in the house would be fun. Everyone was in love with Jack, despite of Tess leaving him. Jack was innocent. They wanted him to be happy.

Two years later, Jack grew up a bright and healthy boy. Max and the whole Evans family loved him dearly. He started asking Max questions about his mummy and every time he did, Max would show him Tess's photos and tell him that his mum was somewhere in the world. He decided that he would explain everything to Jack when he was old enough to understand. Jack grew up not knowing his mum but he loved his dad a lot. Max often took Jack out when he was free. He brought Jack to the beach, the park, the amusement park, the mall, everywhere. Max was a devoted dad to Jack.

Before he left for Roswell, Max entrusted Jack to his parents. He felt bad about leaving his son behind as Jack was crying when he left the house. Max hardly let his girlfriends know about Jack. He didn't want to scare them off. The only girlfriend who had known about Jack was Jen. She loved Jack as much as she loved Max but she was no longer Max's girlfriend.

While talking to Liz, Max's mind drifted to his son. He looked at Liz and could picture the three of them being a family. "Max? Hello?" Liz said, waving her hand in front of Max's face and laughing. "What are you thinking about?" "Oh, it's nothing." Max told Liz. "I have something important to tell you, Liz." "What is it? You know you can tell me anything," Liz said, giving his hand a squeeze. "I don't know how to break this to you. I hardly ever told any girl I dated about this, Max said, worried by what Liz's reaction would be. "Ok, here goes." He took a deep breath and let it out, "Liz, back in New York where I live, I have a two year old son called Jack."


	5. The 'Lost'

"What?" Liz exclaimed. "Wait, let me get this straight, you have a 2 year old son in New York." "Yeah, his name's Jack," Max told her quietly, not knowing what to do. Liz's mind went into turmoil. She didn't know what to do or say to Max. He had a son, a fact she had to accept if she wanted to be with him. She didn't know how to react to him. Liz looked up at Max and saw his beautiful green eyes look back at her, full of love and care. "I have to go," Liz said, standing up to leave. "Liz," Max said, grabbing Liz's arm. "Max, please, let me go. I have to go," She told him, turned her back and left. As Liz was walking out of Greener, Naima caught sight of tears falling down Liz's cheek. "Alex, I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" Naima told her cousin. "Yeah, sure, no worries. Take care yeah?" Alex told her, giving her a big hug.

Naima ran after Liz as fast as she could in her heels. "Liz, wait up." Naima shouted. Liz stopped to let Naima catch up with her. Naima ran up to Liz and saw her mascara dripping down. She took out a piece of tissue and dabbed at Liz's cheek, then hailed a cab and packed Liz in. "Ok, what happened? Are you ok? One moment, you were there all happy with Max and the next moment, I saw you run out, crying. Are you ok?" Naima asked Liz, concerned about her. Liz kept quiet for awhile, letting tears flow freely down her cheek. Liz never cried outside. Whenever she was upset or affected by something, she always ran to her bedroom or the toilet but today, she wanted nothing more than to get out of Greener.

"Max has a son," Liz said quietly. "What? Max Evans has a son?" Naima exclaimed, shocked. She didn't ask Liz anything more. She just stroked Liz's hair as Liz laid her head on Naima's shoulders, crying. They reached Liz's house and Naima took her back to her room. "Can you stay over tonight?" Liz asked Naima. "I don't wanna be alone." Naima stayed at the hostel at Northwestern because her parents didn't want her to drive up and down all the time. She went home on Friday nights and returned to the hostel on Sunday night. "Sure, just let me make a call to my folks." Naima said. She got her parents' approval. "You wanna talk about it?" Naima asked Liz. "I don't know what to do. I mean, we hardly even know each other but I do have some feelings for him. At Greener, he asked me to be his official girlfriend. Then the next minute, he drops that bombshell on me. I mean, I don't know what to do. It totally shattered me." Liz told Naima. "Oh you poor girl, I know how you feel. Maybe Max told you about his son because he trusts you. He doesn't want you to find out through another person or in any other way. He wanted you to find out from him. He trusts you, Liz." Naima replied.

"I don't know. I mean, how am I suppose to take it? My new boyfriend has a two year old son. What do I do? Say everything's ok? I don't know." Liz said, confused about everything. "Hey, look, Max really trusts you if not he wouldn't have told you at all. So just try to take it in stride and let it settle, ok?" Naima said, trying to console Liz. "Ok." Liz said. Naima gave her a big hug and made Liz sleep. "Go to sleep. You'll be in a better state of mind to handle this tomorrow." Naima told her and turned the lights off.

Back at the club, Isabel saw Max drinking brandy. Isabel knew that Max hated brandy because he felt that it was too strong for him but he always drank it when he was upset or trying to get over his emotions. "What happened" Isabel asked Max, pointing towards his cup of brandy. Max just kept quiet. "Did you tell Liz about Jack?" Isabel asked, quietly. "Yeah, and she left crying." Max said. "I trusted her, that's why I told her. I didn't want her to find out any other way; I wanted her to hear it from me." "Oh Max," Isabel didn't know how to console her brother. She knew that Max only told his girlfriends about Jack if he really trusted them. "Max, give her some time, she'll get over it," Isabel told Max. "I don't know. Is, I'm gonna a cab back to the hotel, ok? I just wanna be alone." Max said. "Yeah, sure, call me when you reach your room," Isabel told him, hoping her brother would be ok.

Michael and Maria were having fun together. "So let me get this straight, you work as a shoe shop assistant?" Michael asked Maria. "Yeah, it's so much fun." Maria told him. Throughout the night, Michael and Maria chatted about their lives, enjoying each other's company. The DJ played Michael's favourite song and he asked Maria, "Would you like to dance with me? It's my favourite song." "I'd love to, it's my favourite too," Maria replied, taking Michael's outstretched hand as they walked towards the dance floor.

"Hi there," Alex said to Isabel. "I'm Alex Whitman," Alex offered his hand. "Hi, I'm Isabel Evans," Isabel replied, shaking Alex's hand. "I thought you were kinda cute from just now," Alex told Isabel, a little embarrassed by his 'confession.' "Thank you," Isabel laughed. "So, I gather that you must be somehow related to Max Evans, right?" Alex asked. "I'm his elder sister and also his manager, publicist and stylist." Isabel replied. Alex laughed. "You know Naima?" Isabel asked him, as she saw him talking to Naima just now. "You know her? Naima's my cousin. I haven't seen her in two years." Alex told her. "Oh, I don't really know Naima. We were introduced to each other just now because Max's girlfriend Liz brought Naima and her other friend Maria along," Isabel said. "Hmm, I guess we do have some in common. Can I get you a drink? I'd love to see what more we have in common," Alex said, hoping that Isabel would be interested. "Sure, get me a martini." Isabel said. She loved how relaxed and confident Alex was. He wasn't too over-confident or too egoistic, like the guys she usually met back in New York. The night went pretty fast. Michael developed a crush on Maria and managed to get her number while sending her home. Isabel liked Alex quite a bit and gave him her number, hoping he would call her soon. Sadly, Max spent the night on his bed in his hotel room brooding over whether or not Liz would still want to be his girlfriend.

The next morning, Liz thanked Naima for being there for her before she headed home. "Hey, don't worry about it. That's what friends are for. Call me if you need anything, ok?" Naima said, giving Liz a big hug and then heading off. Liz went back into her room and just that second, Max called her. "Hello?" Liz answered. "Hi Liz," came Max's voice over the phone. "I don't want to talk to you right now. Leave me alone, ok?" Liz said. "Liz, please. I didn't mean to upset you or anything. I just wanted you to know the truth. I didn't want you to find out from anyone or any other source that I had a son. I wanted to tell you myself. Liz, I'm really sorry. Please, can you give me a chance to explain everything?" Max asked, hoping that Liz would give him a chance. "Fine, come to the Crashdown café. I'll see you at noon." Liz told him, and then she put down the phone without saying a goodbye.

At noon, Max reached the Crashdown. He entered the café and loved the chic interior of the café which he remembered from two years ago. Liz was standing at a table, waiting for him. "Hey," Max said to her. "So what have you got to say" Liz asked him, hoping that he wouldn't give some stupid excuse to try and get her back.


	6. The Love

_Nikki says: Thanks to ALL OF YOU for the fabulous reviews. I really appreciate it so much. Thank you and lots of love from the bottom of my heart! I'm so glad you guys like the story… I'll try to write each chapter as best as I can… if you guys have any suggestions, feel free to say it! smiles_

"Liz, I…" "Stop. Don't come near me, don't touch me. Just say what you have to say." Liz said to Max, crossing her arms at her chest. "Ok," Max said and took a deep breath. "Liz, I didn't mean to scare you by dropping the bombshell about my son on you. I just felt that I had to let you know. I trust you, I really do. See, my high school girlfriend Tess, left Jack with me. Tess and I dated all through high school and we were really in love. She was the one who convince me to sleep with her on prom night. I thought we were in love, so I just agreed. I was young, I was 18. I was naïve enough to do that. She had the baby the following year and called me when Jack was born. When Jack was 2 weeks old, Tess came to my place in the middle of the night and asked if I could take care of Jack. 3 days later, I received a letter sent by her that said she couldn't take Jack with her and couldn't bring him up. She said I could give him up for adoption if I wanted but he's my son, Liz, my own blood. I couldn't bear to give him up. That's why my family took Jack and raised him. He'll be two years old in three months. I wanted to tell you so that if we really end up together, you won't be shocked. The tabloids are following me now. I don't want you to find out through some stupid gossip magazine, I want you to know the truth so that's why I told you. That's all. I have strong feelings for you, Liz. I don't want to lose you because I had a son. I used to think it was a mistake having sex but I know that Jack was never a mistake. I love you, Liz," Max said, hoping that Liz would realize how much he truly felt for her. With that, Max started walking towards the exit, leaving their future up to fate to decide.

Liz didn't know what to say. What Max said was everything she wanted to hear. She understood everything and her love for Max flooded her. Max was almost at the exit when Liz ran after him. "Max, wait!" Liz shouted, hoping he would hear her voice despite the noise from the lunch crowd. Max turned around and Liz was standing right in front of him. For Liz, she was never the one to make the first move but Max's words touched her so much that she just took a step towards him. "I love you too," Liz said softly. Max didn't know what to do, whether he should laugh or cry. He was just so ecstatic that Liz was coming back to him that he just kissed her. Liz laughed when Max pulled back. "I really do love you, Liz. I know it seems a little too fast but I do love you," Max said softly. "I know, I feel the same," Liz replied, and then Max's mouth returned to hers. "Would you come and hang out with me at the hotel now?" Max asked, pointing to the red convertible he drove. "Yeah, sure," Liz said. Max slipped his arm around her waist as they walked towards the car.

Naima called Alex when she reached home the next morning. "Hey Alex," Naima said, with an early morning burst of chirpiness. "Hey," Alex replied. They both chatted about their lives and how they were doing. Most importantly, they talked about their love lives. Naima told Alex that she hadn't had a boyfriend since high school due to her Northwestern schedule and also due to the fact that she hadn't really met any proper guys. Alex laughed, and told Naima about how great Isabel Evans was at Greener. "Why don't you call her then? It'll be so cool. Can you imagine the possibility? My best friend gets married to Max Evans the movie star and my cousin gets married to his elder sister. It'll be so fun!" Naima told Alex, laughing. Alex said that maybe he should. The cousins arranged to meet up the next day for lunch and Naima made Alex promise he would call and take Isabel Evans out for dinner that night if she was free. Alex called Isabel and asked her. Isabel happily agreed. 'Me, Alex Whitman, is going to have dinner with a movie star's sister. This can't get better," Alex thought to himself.

Michael woke up in the morning and smiled to himself. He had a nice dream of himself and Maria at the beach having fun. He was just about to pick up his phone to call Maria when his phone rang. "Hello," Michael answered in a voice that anyone could tell he just woke up. "Hey, it's me. Did you just wake up?" Maria's voice came over the phone. Michael laughed, and started chatting with Maria. Michael enjoyed her company at Greener yesterday and couldn't wait to see her again. Maria enjoyed talking to Michael and felt that the both of them had a connection. "Maria, darling, would you have dinner with me tonight?" Michael asked. "Sure, I'd love to. I'll meet you at the hotel lobby at 6." Maria said. Then they both continued chatting, mostly about what stuff they liked and disliked.

Max drove Liz to the Roswell hotel and brought her up to his suite, never letting go of his hold on her waist. "Welcome to my room," Max said, laughing. "Thank you," Liz said, laughing at Max's gesture. Max ordered room service for him and Liz. "So, tell me about Jack." Liz said, truly interested to know about Max's son. "Here," Max said, handing Liz a whole album. "That's all the pictures of Jack we took. I take them with me whenever I travel because I miss him so much. My mum told me two days ago that Jack could speak a few proper phrases. His first word was 'dada.' I couldn't be happier." Max said, beaming like he always did whenever he talked about Jack. "He looks like you, he's got your beautiful green eyes and he's got your nose and mouth too," Liz said, laughing. "Yeah, my mum said that too. He's got Tess's blonde hair though," Max said. "He's a beautiful boy," Liz said. Max smiled, and gave Liz a kiss. He was happy that she knew and that she accepted the fact that he had a son. He thought for a moment and saw him, Liz and Jack being a real family, with more kids that he and Liz would have if they got married. Liz saw Max deep in thought. "Max, what are you thinking about?" Liz asked. "Nothing," Max said, smiling. He couldn't believe the connection they shared. He felt they'd been together for years rather than just the few days that they were together for.

That night, Michael & Maria and Alex & Isabel had their first dinner dates together. Alex brought Isabel to Chamber-X while Maria brought Michael to the Crashdown for a pure-Roswell dinner. Both couples enjoyed being together. Isabel liked how Alex was a deep thinker. Alex loved how responsible Isabel was. Michael loved Maria's girly but matured mind. Maria loved Michael's bad-boy looks and his cute nature. Both couples enjoyed dinner a lot.

Liz and Max hung out together till dinner. Max told Liz all about Jack, and both of them even spoke to Jack over the phone. Just as the two of them finished dinner in Max's room, Max knew he had to tell Liz what was going to happen. "Liz, I have to leave Roswell in a week to do promo work in Boston, and then Los Angeles." Max told Liz. Liz stared down at her empty plate and then looked up at Max, staring into the green eyes of the man she loved so much.


	7. The 'Letting Go'

"You know, I totally expected that coming. I guess I can't have everything my way and that really sucks," Liz said, trying to take in reality. "Liz, honey, I made them allow me to stay another week so that I could be with you. I want you to be my girlfriend, Liz; I want you and only you. You're my only one." Max told her, pulling her close. "In Boston and LA, there are bound to be hot girls and you promise me that you'll be loyal? I know what it's like, Max. The world's no easy place," Liz said. "Then I'll just have to try and make our world an easy place. Can we just enjoy the next 5 days and discuss what to do next? Is that alright, babe?" Max asked. "I guess I can live with that for the next 5 days," Liz said, smiling. Max held her and they talked for a little while longer. Later on, Max sent Liz home. "I'm gonna miss you," Max said, when he brought Liz to her doorstep. "I'll be home by about 5 tomorrow, and then you can come over and pick me up, ok?" Liz said, laughing. "Well, do I have a choice?" Max said, laughing back at her. Max kissed her goodnight and then left.

Naima called Liz for all the gossip and the two spent a few hours chatting, until they were so tired that they fell asleep. The next morning, Naima was bright and awake by the time Liz reached the lecture theatre for their morning lecture. "Good morning, Mrs. Evans," Naima joked. "Naima, what crap is that?" Liz hit her on the shoulder and blushed. "Ah ha, I caught you! You do wanna be Mrs. Evans, don't you?" Naima asked Liz inquisitively. "You mean a girl can't dream?" Liz said, laughing. "Hey, I didn't say anything!" Naima laughed. The moment they both entered the lecture theatre, screams came from everywhere. "Are you really with Max Evans?" "Is he really your boyfriend?" "Are you and Max engaged?" Everyone and anyone just crowded over to Liz and Naima. "Naima, what's going on?" Liz asked, shocked by everything. "Beats me, Liz, I'm trying to figure out what's going on too!" Naima replied. Naima looked at the people around them and figured out what was going on. Limelight, one of the hottest gossip magazines around featured a cover story on Max and there was a huge picture of Max giving Liz a peck on the cheek on the red carpet.

Just then, Liz's phone rang. "Hello?" Liz answered. "Hey girlfriend, have you seen Limelight? You're on the cover with Max!" Maria screamed over the phone. "Yeah, I just realized. Naima and I are getting mobbed right in the lecture theatre." Liz said. "It's not a surprise. It's pretty obvious that it's you with him. And guess what? The article said stuff like you're Max's new unknown girlfriend and that you guys looked so close that night. They also had pictures of you running out in tears after that and they said Max must have upset you by flirting with the girls at the after-party or something. It's such a fake story!" Maria informed Liz. "Well, that's the kind of consequences I get for being with him," Liz sighed. "I'll call you later yeah?" "Yeah, sure, take care girlfriend!" Maria said.

Luckily for Liz and Naima, the lecturer soon came and everyone had to go sit down. After that, the 2 of them rushed off straight. They decided to miss their afternoon class and they headed off to the Crashdown in Liz's car. At the Crashdown, Liz's parents knew what happened. "Liz, honey, are you ok? I know you didn't want the press to get hold of this but when you're dating him," Liz's mum said, hoping her daughter was ok. "I'm fine mum, thanks," Liz said, giving her mum and dad a hug each. "Can Naima & I get some food? Oh, and Maria's coming in awhile too," "Anything for my little girl," Liz's dad said. Naima and Liz settled down at a table near the back so that people wouldn't recognize her. They were checking out the copy of Limelight Liz's parents bought. "Hey, I'm in it too!" Naima said. There was a picture of Naima together with Liz, Maria, Max, Isabel and Michael. "Hey girlfriend, you ok?" Maria came in as it was her lunch break. "Hey Naima!" "Hey Maria, what's up?" Naima asked Maria, happy that the three of them were all friends.

The three of them ate lunch together and chatted. Liz then dropped Naima back at Northwestern before driving to the Roswell hotel. She went up to Max's room and knocked on the door. "Wow, I didn't expect it to be you!" Max said, and gave Liz a kiss. "Have you seen this?" Liz said, shoving the copy of Limelight into Max's hands. Max stood there, his mouth wide-open and speechless. "So you have nothing to say?" Liz asked him. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't expect it to be such big news. Are you ok?" Max replied. "I knew it would happen so actually, I'm ok with it," Liz said, smiling. "Hey! You scared me man," Max said, laughing and then taking her in his arms. "Well, I get to be famous now so that's kinda cool." Liz said, laughing. Liz and Max spent the whole afternoon together and Max brought her home at night. "I wish I never had to go," Max said. "I wanna stay here, with you." "Max, you know we'll be together somehow. So go and do me proud in Boston and LA." Liz said, and then Max kissed her goodnight.

For the next two days, Liz and Max spent their afternoon and nights together. On the last night before Max was scheduled to leave, he had Liz go down to the spa (he sponsored it and had a hard time convincing Liz to go down). While she was down, Max took the time to decorate the room. He wanted their last night to be romantic. He threw rose petals around everywhere and had candles around the room. On the bed, he laid a dozen roses in a straight row. Liz came up two hours later and had the shock of her life. She wore the bathrobe from Max's room down to the spa and came up in the same bathrobe. "Max, what did you do to this place?" Liz said, amazed. "I did this for you, baby. I want our last night together to be special." Max said softly, holding her from the back. He led her to the bed and they both lied down, Liz's head on Max's bare chest. They both talked for about an hour and then Max went up to get something. He came back, took Liz's hand and placed a ring on it. "Max, what are you doing? I love you but I'm not exactly ready to get married to you like now," Liz said, shocked by what Max did. "Oh no, we'll get married one day but this is a promise ring, with the promise that I will come back for you right after I head off to Boston and LA," Max said. Liz melted at his romantic gesture. Max just smiled at her and kissed her, which kinda turned into a whole make-out session.

The next morning, it was a Saturday and Max was due to be at the airport at one. Liz woke up and realized that she fell asleep on Max's chest. They had a really romantic time the night before and they couldn't help it. They made love to each other and it was better than they ever expected it to be. Liz sat up and Max woke up then. "Morning, my beautiful," Max said. "Morning," Liz smiled, and bent down to kiss Max. Max picked up the phone next to the bed and called for room service. "Did we really do what we did last night?" Liz asked. "Yeah, I think we did," Max said, smiling. "Let me go get some clothes," Liz said. She came out of the bathroom a while later, in her jeans and top she wore the day before. Room service came and Liz and Max ate their last breakfast together. "I can't believe you're leaving today," Liz said. "I don't want to but I have to," Max said, upset about leaving his girl behind. "I promise that I'll take you to New York after I'm done with Boston and LA, ok?" Max asked. "I feel like giving up Northwestern," Liz said. "No, I wouldn't allow that. I didn't do uni and I don't want you to give that up," Max said. "I'll gladly move out here with you until you finished uni," Liz was really touched by Max.

At the airport, all of them were there; Isabel with Alex, Maria with Michael, Max, Liz and Naima. Isabel and Alex didn't want to let go, neither did Maria and Michael. Max just stood there holding Liz while Naima and Josh looked on. "It's funny to see all these couples huh?" Josh said. "Yeah, totally," Naima replied, laughing. It was time to let go. Isabel and Alex promised to catch up in LA as they would be doing promo for Carpool when Alex was due to be back in LA. Michael promised Maria that he would be back to be with her. Max said his goodbyes to Liz and kissed her, while the paparazzi cameras flashed. "Bye Max, I love you so much," Liz said, as Max walked in towards the plane.


	8. The Shockers

Author's note: Is anyone still reading this? Please, please do read and review and let me know what kind of twists, romances and shocks that you all wanna see…

Two months later,

Liz received a letter from Max who was now in LA. She had received letters every two to three days for the past two months and was always looking forward to reading them.

_Liz honey,_

_How are you? I know I write to you really often and always ask the same question but that's only because I miss you so much. How's life? How are Naima and Maria doing? Michael misses Maria loads but not as much as I miss you. Life for me has been crazy. If it's not a press conference, it's a radio show or yet another interview. I'm sorry I haven't been calling you. By the time I actually get time to myself, it's way too late to call you. I'm so sorry, baby._

_I miss you so much. I miss your smile. I miss the way your eyes light up. I miss the way your hair smells. I miss hearing your sweet voice. I miss holding you in my arms and most of all, I miss being with you. I'll be back as soon as I can ok? I love you so much. Take care. I'll see you in your dreams._

_Love,_

_Max_

Liz smiled to herself. Max was always so sweet to her. "It's Max again isn't it? I can tell by the smile on your face. You never ever smile like that during normal days," Naima said, teasing Liz. "What did he say?" "Just the usual, like how busy he is. Then he'll ask how I am and say how much he misses me," Liz replied. "He is so sweet, I wish I had a guy like him," Naima said, about to daydream about her dream guy. "Naima, honey, I'm sure you will," Liz smiled, and then her facial expression changed as she ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. Naima was caught by surprise. She ran after Liz, who had run to the bathroom as the back. Knocking on the closed door, Naima heard Liz throwing up.

"Liz, are you alright?" Naima asked, worried about Liz's sudden burst to the bathroom. Liz came out a minute later, looking a little pale. "I don't know what's got into me. I've been throwing up since two days ago. And I mean like big time throwing up." Liz said. "I think I know what's going on. We're going to the doctor's, like now!" Naima exclaimed, taking Liz with her as she walked towards her car. On their way out, they met Maria who wanted to pop by and say hi on her lunch break. "Where are you two going?" Maria asked, surprised to see both of them going out at the start of the lunch hour as both Liz and Naima always helped out during lunch and dinner hours. "Hop in. I'll explain on the way," Naima said, opening the car door for Liz and Maria to get in.

"Ok, so you're going to tell me now?" Maria asked, interested in knowing what was going on between Liz and Naima. "Our darling sweetheart here has been throwing up big time since two days ago and I'm starting to get suspicious." Naima explained to Maria. "Ah, now I get it. Hey Naima, we may get to be godmothers way before we expect it," Maria joked. "You guys think I'm pregnant?" Liz asked, shocked. "Seems like it to me," Maria said. "I second that," Naima added. "Here we are. Just go in for a check, ok Liz? Whatever it is, you'll always have me and Maria here for you," Naima reassured Liz. Naima parked the car and then both Naima and Maria brought Liz into the clinic for a check-up.

In LA the same day, Alex and Isabel were having lunch together. "Izzy, I love spending time with you," Alex told Isabel. Isabel smiled back. "Me too," She replied. "Alex, I have to ask you something. We have to go back to New York at the end of next week. What are we gonna do?" Alex thought for a moment, and did the craziest thing that came to his mind. He knelt down on the floor, took Isabel's hand and asked, "Isabel, I love you so much. I know it seems really fast but will you marry me?"

Liz came out of the doctor's carrying the news she did not want to hear, not at this point of her life. "Congratulations Miss Parker, you're 6 weeks pregnant." Liz didn't know what to do. Max was the first and only person she ever slept with so there was no doubt that this was his child. Thoughts were raging through Liz's mind. How am I going to raise this child? What am I going to say to Max? How am I going to tell my parents? What about Northwestern? Liz had no clue as to what to do.

"Liz, sweetheart, are you ok?" Naima asked, concerned about Liz. Liz nodded and Naima pulled her into a hug. Liz just broke down on Naima's shoulders. Maria came back from the vending machine, where she bought 3 drinks, one for each of them. "Liz, are you ok?" Maria asked, when she saw Liz breaking down as Naima hugged her. "Here girlfriend, take one. You too, Naima," Maria said, passing the cups she held. "I'm pregnant," Liz said softly. "It's Max's, isn't it" Maria asked. Liz nodded. "How far along are you, sweetheart?" Naima asked her. "6 weeks," Liz replied. "What am I going to do? How am I going to raise this child? What am I going to say to Max and my parents? What about Northwestern? I just don't know what do right now," Liz said to Naima and Maria. "Honey, we'll take it one day at a time but for now, we have to tell your parents," Naima said logically. "I don't know about that. I don't know what they're going to think of me," Liz said, unsure of what to do. "How about the three of us go together now? You'll always have us, Liz, you're never alone." Maria said, reassuring Liz that she always had her and Naima around. "Ok," Liz said. "Let's go." The trio then linked arms and walked towards Naima's car, knowing that the three of them would always be friends.

"Alex, I don't know what to say," Isabel exclaimed, very shocked by Alex's sudden proposal. "We hardly even know each other for half a year!" "Izzy, I know it's really shocking for you. It's just as shocking for me but I know one thing for sure: you're the love of my life and I never want to lose you. I know it seems too soon, really, but the feeling is there for me. I don't ever want to lose you, Izzy. I can't imagine you going back to New York and having some other boyfriend, and then marrying some other guy. I want you to marry me, Izzy. Not now, definitely, but one day soon. I'm not asking you to marry me right away, it's too soon. I was thinking maybe at the end of this year or next year. But the main thing is that I love you too much Izzy. And I can't stand losing the love of my life." Alex said, with all the love he could express. Isabel looked at Alex, her boyfriend of two and a half months and saw nothing but love and happiness in his eyes. "Ok Alex, I'll marry you. Not right now of course, but soon. I love you too, Alex." Isabel said, tearing up as she was so touched by his heartfelt proposal even though it shocked her quite a bit. "Oh my God, Isabel Evans is gonna be my wife! I can't believe it!" Alex exclaimed, leaping up and giving Isabel a huge kiss. Isabel pulled back for a second. "But first, I want a nice ring on my finger," she joked. "We'll go right now," Alex said, giving Isabel another kiss and then taking her by the hand and leading her to the nearest diamond store.

Back at the Crashdown café, Liz, together with Naima and Maria walked in just as the lunch rush was quieting down. "Liz, are you ok? You wanna sit down?" Liz's mum asked her as she saw her daughter looking a little pale. "It's ok, mum. I have something to tell you and dad." Liz said. Her mum called for her father and they all sat down. "It's ok Liz, you can do it." Maria said. "You have us right here," Naima reassured her. "Thanks guys," Liz said. "So, what's up with my little girl?" Her father asked as he took his seat. Liz took a deep breath and let it out. "Mum, dad, I know this is going to shock you but… I'm 6 weeks pregnant."


	9. The 'Moving On'

A huge thank you to Grace52373 and poetwriter for their reviews!

Grace52373—Yes, Naima will hook up with someone soon! Thanks for reading and do continue to review yeah? Thanks so much…

Poetwriter—to my dear darling Ado, thanks for reviewing! Here's the chapter I promised!

Chapter 9

At the Crashdown Café, Liz's parents are trying to deal with the shock that their 20 year old daughter is pregnant. "Urm, I never expected that, Liz sweetheart," her mother said, totally lost for words. "Who's the father, Liz? Kyle?" Her father asked, trying not to raise his voice as he realized that Liz must be having a hard time. "Max, Max Evans," Liz said quietly. "The movie star?" Her father asked. Liz looked down and nodded. "Sweetheart, what about school then? Are you just gonna drop out of Northwestern after you worked so hard for it?" Her mother asked, concerned for Liz. "I don't know what to do; I'll just finish this semester and then ask for a break. I heard of people doing that," Liz said. "Sweetheart, I want you to know that whatever it is, your mother and I will always be here for you. It's not the best thing to know that you're pregnant and you're not married but my close friend's girlfriend was in your position back in high school so I know how hard it is. If you wanna take a break from school to have this baby, then I guess it'll be ok, alright?" Her father said calmly to her. Liz led a few tears roll down her cheek, and then reached out to hug her parents.

That night, Liz went to the official Max Evans website which always had almost-daily news and pictures of Max. She stared at the screen for some time, looking at Max's photos and seeing how free he was. She made up her mind and started on a letter which she would post to Max in the morning.

Two days later, Josh (Max's minder) handed Max a letter in the hotel room. "It's from Roswell," Josh said. "How do you know that?" Max asked, smiling. "There's Liz's address at the back," Josh pointed out. "Oh, right. Hey Josh, why don't you go down for breakfast and I'll be there soon," Max said. "Yeah, yeah, I get the hint." Josh joked, as he made his way downstairs. Max tore the envelope open immediately after Josh left and had the shock of his life.

Hey Max,

I know this is not the letter you have been expecting and this is certainly not the letter you would want to read. I'm so sorry. It's been hard that you've been gone for so long. I know we keep in touch with letters and the occasional call but it's not enough for me, you know? A girl wants to feel special, a girl wants to have her boyfriend with her all the time and I don't think you can give me that.

I know how important your career is and I don't want you to give everything up to come back to Roswell to be with me. I really love you, Max, but this is just not working out. I'm sorry.

I hope you find a nice girl and settle down with her. I hope Jack (Max's 2 year old son) has a mother soon. I wish it was me but I can't hang on. I'm so sorry Max. I wish you all the best in life and I hope that you'll find the perfect girl soon. I'm really sorry. Please don't call or write anymore. Don't try to contact me. I just want you to be happy. I love you, and I always will but this is just not working out. I'm really sorry.

Love, Liz

Max stared at the letter in shock. Liz had just broken it off with him. He sat down on his bed, unable to think clearly. 'I don't want any other girl. What's going on with her? She's the only girl I ever want to marry.' Max thought. But there was nothing he could do. She never wanted to hear from him again. Upset and torn apart, Max made his way down to meet Josh.

A week later,

Naima and Liz were having their practical exams in the labs. After they were done, they both headed back to Roswell for the weekend. "Liz, are you ok? You seem so out of place," Naima said. "Yeah, I'm fine," Liz replied. "Ok, that's cool. How's baby doing?" Naima asked. "Baby seems fine. Naima, I have to tell you. I broke it off with Max," Liz said. "What? You what? Liz, you're carrying his baby!" Naima exclaimed, shocked by Liz's actions. "I didn't wanna tie him down and I couldn't handle him being away and all," Liz replied. "Oh you poor darling," Naima said, reaching out to offer Liz a consolation hug.

Back in LA, Isabel and Alex were spending their last few hours together as Isabel had to go back to New York that night. "I'm going to miss you," Isabel said. Alex smiled, and then dropped a bombshell on Isabel. "Honey, I'm moving to New York." Alex said, beaming. "What? What about your job? What about your life here?" Isabel asked, shocked. "Cool down. I came here because I got offered a job here. Then two days ago, my boss told me they were promoting me to a managerial position and the New York office needed a manager. So they asked if I would mind moving there. I jumped at the opportunity," Alex explained. "You knew about it 2 days ago and you didn't tell me?" Isabel said, joking. "I wanted to surprise you," Alex said, holding Isabel's hand tightly. "Now we can be together," "That's what I always dreamed of," Isabel replied as Alex kissed her.

Two months later at Northwestern University,

"Aren't you Max's minder?" Josh turned around and recognized Naima instantly. He had been thinking about her a lot even though the two hardly talked. He loved the way she talked, the way she laughed. She had this thing about her that he couldn't place his finger on but he liked it. "You're Naima right?" Josh said. Naima nodded. "Max came here to see Liz. I'm supposed to find her. He's in the limo," Josh said. "Look, Liz doesn't want to see him and there's no way I would let him see her. She got over it and she's doing well now. I don't want her to get all upset again. Please, tell Max that if he really loves Liz, he would leave her alone." Naima told Josh in a serious tone. "Well, I guess love really hurts sometimes. I'll tell him that." Josh replied. "Thanks, I have to run now." Naima said. She was about to hurry off when Josh kind of grabbed her hand. "Naima, wait." "What is it? I'm gonna be late for class." "Naima, would you have dinner with me tonight?" Josh asked. Naima was shocked. She thought for a moment, and said yes. "Pick me up here at 7. I stay in the hostel but I'll meet you here. Now I really have to run." Naima ran off, leaving Josh standing there and feeling a sense of accomplishment.

Liz was rushing off to her next class. She had lost track of time as she was in the library reading a few books. She had gotten over the whole Max situation and was just trying to live her own life. She told herself she would have the baby and raise the baby up as well as she could, then later telling the baby about who its father really was. She didn't want to go through a whole emotional rollercoaster; she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. She was just about to reach the lecture theatre when she had the shock of her life. Max Evans was just down the corridor. Liz was in such a shock that she just fainted on the floor. Naima, who was rushing for class, saw Liz faint and dashed over to her. "Liz, Liz!" Max heard Liz's name and he rushed down the corridor. "What happened to her?" Max exclaimed. "She told you to stay away from her. Look what you did," Naima snapped, as she hurriedly called for an ambulance.

As the ambulance and crew arrived, they were about to take Liz to the hospital. Max wanted to go with them but was stopped by Naima. "Would you just leave her alone, please? Stay away from her," Naima said, as she climbed into the ambulance that was going to take them to the hospital.


	10. The Finding Out

A huge thank you to everyone who's reading this and an especially HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed! Thanks to iluvjb06 & dawnfaer for reviewing!

about Max & Liz, they will be together, I promise… but in my story now, Liz doesn't want to be with him or see him right now. She's afraid that he'll break her heart. She's afraid that he might do something if he finds out that she's carrying his baby. Liz knows that Max already is having a hard time with his career and Jack so she doesn't want to burden him as well. She's keeping mum about her pregnancy cos she's afraid and also doesn't wanna burden him… but I promise they will be together soon…

**Chapter 10**

At the hospital, the doctor just finished checking on Liz so he came out to allow Naima to go in. "Is she alright? Is the baby alright?" Naima asked in a concerned tone. "She's fine, the baby's fine. You don't have to worry. If all's well, she can go home tomorrow." The doctor said. "What happened to her? I was just going to class and I saw her just faint when she saw her ex-boyfriend." Naima commented. "She's got a shock. Together with the heat of summer as well as overworking herself, it caused her to faint when she got a huge shock like you said she did. But she's fine, just make sure she doesn't overwork or pressure herself too much," the doctor replied. "Thanks. Oh, and if Max Evans, the movie guy, comes in, don't ever tell him that Liz is pregnant. I'm sorry but he's not supposed to know, you see," Naima said. "Sure, you can have my word on that," the doctor said as he walked to put his report on Liz at the nurses' station.

Naima went into the room where Liz was lying on the bed. "Hey girl," Liz said. "What happened just now? I woke up and found myself here," "You gave me a huge scare! You saw Max at the end of the corridor and just fainted like that. You've been overworking yourself, haven't you? That's what the doctor told me," Naima said. "Max was here? Oh my goodness. I don't want to see him right now. I don't want him to be here. Does he know about the baby? I'm so screwed right now," Liz said. "Don't worry; he doesn't know anything except that you fainted when you saw him, that's all. He's not going to know, I won't let him find out. Don't worry, ok?" Naima said, reaching out to give Liz a hug.

Later that afternoon, Max came over to the hospital. 'What is he doing here?" Liz asked. "What? He's here?" Naima looked out the window and saw Max standing outside the room. "Well, I don't know how he knew you were here. But Liz, you guys should talk, really. You don't have to tell him about the baby or anything. Just maybe tell him why you broke it off with him?" Naima told her. "I don't know, I don't think I can face him." Liz said. "You're a strong person, Liz. You can do this. I have to go now; I got a date with Josh tonight." Naima said, letting a smile creep up her face. "Josh? Max's minder?" Liz asked, shocked. "Yeah, but I won't say a thing, I promise. I'll come by tomorrow, ok? Take care girlfriend, and take care of this little one too," Naima said, giving Liz a huge hug and a pat on her stomach. Liz watched Naima go and wondered what she'll say to Max now.

"You better not do anything to her," Naima warned Max before leaving. Max went into the room and saw the love of his life on the bed. He wanted to hold her, kiss her and comfort her. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, ask her to take him back but he had to restrain himself. "Hey, are you ok? You gave me a shock when you fainted out of the blue just now," Max said, looking at the gorgeous brown eyes he never forgot. "I'm fine, thank you. Now will you tell me what you're doing coming back to Roswell?" Liz asked. "I wanted to see you. I wanted to ask you so many questions. I thought we were getting along just fine and then you broke it off. Liz, did I do anything wrong?" Max asked softly. "Look, I've gotten over this whole thing, ok? I just want to live my own life and see where it takes me. I'm really sorry for hurting you, Max. I just can't take living in some fairytale where I'm dating this movie star guy. I'm sorry. Just, just leave me alone and don't come find me again. Please, do this for me. Just let me live." Liz said, tears falling down her cheeks. Max wanted to wipe those tears off her cheek, he wanted to comfort her so badly. But he had to face the truth: Liz never wants to see him again. "Well, I hope you have a good life then. I'll never forget you, Liz Parker," Max said, then turning his back and granting Liz's wish. Liz watched him go, and then she broke down and cried uncontrollably. She cried for losing the love of her life, and she cried for her baby that it will never know its father.

Josh picked Naima up at Northwestern right on time. "Hey," Naima said. "Hey, you look so gorgeous today," Josh told her. "Thanks," Naima said. Josh brought her to a beautiful restaurant for dinner. Over dinner, they chatted about themselves, the things they do and about their own lives. Josh loved how Naima was ever so caring about her best friends Liz and Maria. Naima liked the way Josh was always so thoughtful of other people. At the end of the night, Josh took Naima all the way back to her room. "Thanks for tonight," Naima said. "I never had such a fun time with any guy before." "Thanks to you too," Josh said. Then he leaned in and gave Naima a kiss. "Call me tomorrow morning at about 9. I'll meet you for lunch," Naima said, handing her number to Josh and then kissing him before going into her hostel room.

A few months had passed rather quickly. Liz, Naima and Maria were doing their Christmas shopping together at the local mall. Over the months, Alex & Isabel had announced their engagement, much to the delight of everyone. Michael & Maria were keeping their long-distance relationship rather well as Michael loved come down to Roswell just to surprise the heck out of Maria. Naima and Josh were together, both working at their relationship. Josh even sent Naima a plane ticket on his birthday so she could go to New York for the day. Max and Liz never talked since that day. Max missed Liz a lot but knew that she didn't want to see him again. He never dated anyone since, and spent most of his free time looking after Jack and taking him out. Liz was really upset since Max left. She missed him so much. Liz too hasn't dated anyone since. She's no longer at Northwestern right now. She's currently working at the Crashdown Café where her parents take care of their now six-and-a-half-months pregnant daughter.

At the mall, Naima and Maria were picking out presents for their boyfriends who were coming down for Christmas while Liz was looking at the baby section. "Hey guys, do you think Michael will like this?" Maria asked, holding up a gorgeous blue sports bag. "Yeah, it looks like his style," Liz replied. "Yeah, I think he'll like this. Hey, what about this for Josh?" Naima asked, holding up a black shirt. "Sure, it looks really cool," Maria said. Both Maria and Naima purchased the presents, and then joined Liz at the baby section. "So, should we be getting stuff for him or her?" Naima asked, dying to know the sex of Liz's baby. "Why don't you guess?" Liz said, loving the fact that Naima and Maria were kept in suspense. "I say we should get stuff for a girl," Maria said confidently. "How did you know" Liz asked, surprised at Maria's answer. "I know you well enough, Liz," Maria said, as they burst out in giggles while choosing a few pink baby items.

At the annual Christmas party held at the Crashdown café, everyone was having fun giving and receiving presents. Josh and Michael arrived two hours late due to their flight being delayed cos of the snow. "Hey honey, I missed you," Michael said, as he kissed Maria. Josh went finding for Naima. "Naima, baby," Josh said as they both burst out in smiles and kissed. "Hey Liz," Michael said. "What's up Liz?" Josh asked. "Hey guys, it's nice to have the two New-Yorkers finally here!" Liz chirped. Josh looked carefully at Liz and got the shock of his life. "Liz, tell me honestly, are you pregnant?" Josh asked Liz point-blank.


	11. The 'Arrival'

Another huge thank you to everyone for reading this… I really, really appreciate it… please do review after you've read ok? Your comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated…

To poetwriter: my dear Ado, I know you can read me very well… but it's still fun when I don't tell you some stuff about this, haha… happy reading this one…

I'm sorry I forgot to write this from the start. All the main Roswell characters Max, Liz, Isabel, Alex, Tess, Michael, Maria, Kyle, Max's parents & Liz's parents DO NOT belong to me. They belong to the TV network that created them.

Naima Lucas (one of Liz's 2 best friends), Josh (Max's minder), Jen Daye (Max's ex-girlfriend before Liz), Jack Harding Evans (Max's son with Tess), Sarah Hailer (one of Max's co-stars in the movie Carpool) and Kevin Yard (the other co-star in the movie Carpool) are my characters.

**Chapter 11**

Liz didn't mean for Josh and Michael to find out that she was pregnant. She took them all (Michael, Maria, Naima & Josh) upstairs into the Parkers' apartment above the Crashdown Café. "Ok, now that I got all of you up here, it's more private. Josh, Michael, I never meant for you guys to find out that I was pregnant," Liz said to Josh and Michael. "Did you two know about this all along?" Michael asked Naima and Maria. Both of them nodded. "So, I guess this baby belongs to Max?" Josh questioned Liz. Liz looked down quietly and nodded. "You never told him about it?" Josh asked quietly. "No. I was afraid. I was afraid he might not want to be with me and just break my heart. And I know how hard it is for him to juggle his career and Jack, so I also didn't wanna add any more pressure on him," Liz said softly. Josh stared at Liz, and marveled at the sight of this small, petite girl who single-handedly carried what she thought would be a burden on Max.

"Please, all I ask is that the both of you keep this a secret. Don't let Max know that I'm having his baby, please," Liz pleaded with Michael and Josh. "Hey, we understand." Michael said. "Yeah, don't worry about it, ok? You have our word on this," Josh said, then reached out and to hug Liz. Michael too, gave Liz a hug. "So, can we ask, is it a girl or boy?" Michael asked. "It's a girl," Naima said, smiling. "Way cool," Josh commented. The 5 of them then hung out together in the Parkers' apartment, chatting and enjoying the night they had together as a big group of friends.

A few months passed and it was now February. Isabel and Alex were happily settled in New York, where Alex had moved into the Evans' home on Isabel's request. Isabel and Alex had already planned their wedding, which was to be held in June, on the same day they met in Greener a year ago. Isabel and Alex were at a bridal shop choosing Isabel's gown and Alex's tux. "Honey, you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress," Alex commented when Isabel walked out wearing a halter wedding gown. Isabel took one look in the mirror. "Thanks honey. I love it too. I think I'll take this one," Isabel said. "Fabulous. You'll look like a princess on our wedding day," Alex said as he walked over to give Isabel a kiss. "Ok, let's go find your tux to fit this gown," Isabel said, happily leading Alex to a rack full of tuxedos. "Izzy, are you here?" Max said, as he opened the door to the bridal shop ten minutes later. Isabel sent Alex into the fitting room with 3 tuxedos then walked out front to meet her brother and her nephew. "Hey, I'm here. Hi Jack, are you gonna give Aunt Izzy a little kiss?" Isabel smiled as her nephew gave her a little peck on her cheek. "So why did you want me to come here and bring Jack as well?" Max asked. "That's because I want my little brother to look good at the wedding so go get a new tux. I can't stand the way you always wear your old one," Isabel laughed. "And find a small identical one for Jack too, Alex & I want him to be the little kid walking down the aisle," Isabel said. "Ok Izzy. Daddy's gonna take you to find something really nice, ok?" Max asked his son. Jack smiled and nodded. Max smiled back, as he went to choose identical tuxedos for him and his son.

Two weeks later in Roswell, Naima received a call from Liz in the middle of the day. "Girl, can you get back to Roswell like right now?" Liz asked. "Why? Is everything ok, Liz? You sound like you're in pain," Naima said, worried that something might have gone wrong with Liz. "Urm, I think I'm in labor and it hurts like crap," Liz said over the phone. "Ok, you hang on, I'll be right there." Maria was the next one to get a call on her phone. "Liz, are you alright?" Maria said over the phone to her best friend. "(ouch) No, can you come over right now? I think I'm in labor," Liz said to Maria. "Hold on girlfriend, I'll be right over." Maria said. She explained to her boss what was going on and ran four blocks down to the Crashdown Café.

Maria took Liz to the hospital immediately and called Naima while she was driving Liz. "Naima? We're on our way to the hospital. Find the maternity ward and ask for Liz when you get there, ok?" Maria said anxiously. "Yeah, sure. I'm going as fast as I can," Naima said, driving as fast as she could. A half hour later, Naima reached the hospital and found Liz in one of the rooms of the maternity ward, with Maria right next to her. "Hey, so what did the doctor say?" Naima asked. "He said I'm 2 cm dilated and so another 8 cm to go," Liz complained. "Well, we'll be here no matter how long it takes. I mean, Maria and I are officially the baby's godmothers, right?" Naima asked, happy to know that Liz was ok. Liz laughed and said, "Of course you both are!"

A few hours later,

"Come on Liz. Just a few more pushes and the baby would be out," Naima said, holding Liz's hand as Liz gave birth. "Come on Liz, you can do it. We're right here with you," Maria said, trying to assure Liz. Liz took a deep breath and pushed. "Alright Liz, just one more big push and the baby would be out," the doctor said to her. "I can't do it. I'm too tired," Liz said, running out of breath as the hours of labor had worn her out. "Come on Liz, you're the strongest girl I know," Naima said. "Yeah, come on, do this for Max," Maria added. Liz took another deep breath and screamed as she gave a big push.

"It's a girl. A beautiful little girl," the doctor said, announcing that the baby had been born. "She's a big one too, weighing 7 and one-third pounds," the doctor told them. He then handed the baby to Naima, who handed the baby to Liz. "She's so beautiful," Maria gushed. "Yeah, she looks exactly like you except that she has Max's green eyes," Naima said. "She's beautiful huh?" Liz said, smiling at her two best friends and looking down at the baby girl in her arms. "Hey sweetheart, how you doing?" Liz asked the baby as she held the baby's little hand. "What should I call her?" Liz asked her best friends. "I don't know," Maria said. "What would you want to call her?" Naima asked Liz. Liz thought for a moment, and then smiled. "The perfect name for her would be a mix-up of my 2 best friends' first names: Nairia, Nairia Parker Evans." "You sure you want to put Max's last name in her name?" Naima asked. "Yeah, she needs to know that her dad's last name is Evans," Liz said. "Nairia. A perfect name for a perfect girl," Maria commented, as the 3 girls looked down lovingly at the little baby in Liz's arms.

The next day, Naima and Maria went to visit Liz and little Nairia in the hospital. "Hey guys," Liz said, happy to see them. "Hey, we got stuff for our little god-daughter," Maria said, as she and Naima took out the baby stuff they bought for Nairia. "Wow, you two are really enjoying baby shopping huh?" Liz said, laughing. "Well, Nairia's the only baby we can actually shop for," Naima said. "Oh, Alex sent me his and Isabel's wedding invitation, complete with three plane tickets today." "He wants us all to go?" Maria asked, happy about Alex & Isabel's upcoming wedding. "Yeah, he wants us all to be there," Naima said. "I don't know. I mean, what am I going to say to Max?" Liz said, worried about seeing Max again at the wedding. "Well, you have us so we're just going to stick together, ok? After all, we wanna be there for Alex & Isabel," Maria said. "I guess so, I just gotta get this little girl a passport," Liz said, as she led Naima and Maria hold their little god-daughter.

**Next chapter—Alex & Isabel's wedding, where some meetings can turn into a little trouble…**


	12. The Wedding

Another huge thank you to everyone for reading… thank you from the bottom of my heart… I hope you like this story…

The main Roswell characters Max, Liz, Tess, Isabel, Alex, Maria & Michael belong to the TV network that created them, NOT ME!

The other main characters Naima, Josh & Nairia are mine. The other sub-characters Jack Harding Evans, Emily Jones & Hayley Cartwright are also mine.

**Chapter 12**

A week after Liz had Nairia, she was happily settled down at home where everyone in the house just showered little Nairia with attention and love. Maria and Naima loved coming around to baby-sit even though Liz could manage single-handedly but Liz loved having Naima and Maria around. To her, they were her family, her true friends that would be there for her no matter what. Naima and Maria came over the next weekend to decide when they were going to go over to New York for Alex & Isabel's wedding. "I don't know if I still want to go," Liz said, hesitating. "I just don't want to face Max. I don't want him to see Nairia but I just can't leave her here. I really don't know what to do," "Hey, you can just stick to us the whole way through," Maria reassured Liz. "Yeah, you have us. And we'll be there so you don't have to talk to him at all. He'll see you, you can't help it but you don't have to say a word to him if you don't want to," Naima added. "Well, I really don't want to see Max so I'll just think that I'm there for Alex & Isabel," Liz said. "That's the way to go girl," Maria said as she and Naima pulled Liz into a big group hug. Nairia started fussing a little so Naima went over and picked the little girl up from her gorgeous pink cot. "Hey, what's the fuss about? You want attention, don't you?" Naima said to the little girl. "Hey Liz, your little girl here is getting to be a little attention-seeker," Naima told Liz. They all laughed. "Blame it on her grandparents. They give her so much attention that when she doesn't get some, she starts fussing," Liz said. "Well, she can have all our attention here," Maria said as the three of them took Nairia out for a walk about town.

Four months later, (at the Evans' home backyard in New York)

It was a bright and sunny day in June; the day of Alex & Isabel's wedding. The Evans' backyard was transformed into a beautiful venue for the wedding. There was a red carpet aisle dividing the sea of cushioned chairs draped with white lace. There were flowers along the aisle and the flower arch at the end of the aisle was just so beautiful. There was another arch behind the altar which was identical to the one at the end of the aisle. The front garden was transformed into a reception area for the buffet lunch after the wedding ceremony.

Isabel and Alex were in separate rooms in the Evans' home. Liz, Naima, Maria were with Isabel, helping her to get ready along with her two best friends Emily Jones and Hayley Cartwright. Isabel asked Naima to be her maid of honour because she was the closest female relative of both hers and Alex's families. Isabel only had her brother while Alex was an only child and since he was really close with Naima, his cousin, they felt it was only right if Naima was their maid of honour. Isabel asked Emily & Hayley to be her bridesmaids and made Maria & Liz come along so that they could all have some girl time together. Liz brought little Nairia along. Isabel had questioned Liz about Nairia but all Liz would say was that Nairia was her daughter. Liz refused to give out anything about Nairia's father, her birth-date and her full name. Isabel was a little disturbed by Liz's uptightness about her daughter but she let it slide. She used to counsel teenagers who fell pregnant when she was free so she understood.

Alex had his three best-men, Max, Brendan Harrison & Tyrone Brown, in his room with him, where they all drank a little and talked about guy stuff as these were the last moments of Alex's bachelorhood. Brendan, Tyrone & Alex were best buddies since their college days. Alex & Isabel agreed that Max was to be one of Alex's best-men at the wedding. The guys were talking while little Jack burst out in laughter whenever the guys laughed. Max looked at his son who looked really happy. He knew Liz but never expected to get such a shock.

The wedding ceremony began at 11.30am on the dot. The Evans' backyard was full of people who were either relatives of the Evans & Whitman family or friends of Alex & Isabel. It was a short but beautiful ceremony with Alex & Isabel's own self-written wedding vows. All guests were invited to the lunch reception after. Josh and Naima were happily catching up, so were Maria and Michael. The guests were mingling around happily too. Alex & Isabel's parents were chatting together, getting to know each other better.

The moment that Liz dreaded was here. She was feeding Nairia in the backyard when Max came over with Jack. "Hey," Max said as he took a seat next to Liz and placed Jack on his laps. He couldn't believe how great she looked in the strapless knee-length baby blue dress she had on. Liz looked up at Max and went back to feeding Nairia without saying a word. "Liz," "Look Max; I'm trying to feed my little girl here, ok?" Liz said, not looking up at Max. "You have a daughter?" Max asked, absolutely shocked. "Yes, and before you start interrogating more, her name is Nairia and she's four months old," Liz said, while trying to burp Nairia. Max didn't say anything, he just stared at Nairia. To Max, he felt that Nairia looked a little familiar but couldn't pin-point what it was.

Naima saw Liz with Max in the backyard and she told Michael, Maria and Josh. "Do you think she told him about the baby?" Naima asked them. "I don't know, I doubt it." Michael said. "Maybe he figured it out. After all, the baby has his eyes," Josh said. "Well, I hope this doesn't turn into a nightmare," Maria said as the four of them continued eating lunch together.

Liz finished burping Nairia and the little girl was about to have her mid-day nap. "Look Max, I know you're not happy with the way things went between us but it's over, ok? Now if you'd please leave me alone, I wanna go get some lunch." Liz said as she carried Nairia over to the lunch reception. Max just held on to Jack and watch the love of his life walk away.

Isabel & Alex were cutting the cake in front of everyone and made to eat from the same piece of cake at the same time as requested by all their playful friends. They were really enjoying the best day of their lives and sharing their love with everyone. Soon, it was picture-taking time and everyone had their fun in taking the hundreds of pictures that the photographers took of them. Then it came to the time for Alex & Isabel to share their first dance as husband & wife, which had everyone saying how sweet they were as a newly-wedded couple.

The wedding officially came to an end nearing 4 when everyone had left, leaving the Evanses, the Whitmans, Alex, Isabel & Max in the house. Naima, Maria and Liz were staying in three separate rooms with adjoining doors at the Hilton hotel in New York City. Josh and Michael were crashing with Naima and Maria while Liz and Nairia enjoyed a whole room. Liz had gotten back to her room and was carrying a letter that Max had sent to the hotel for her. She placed Nairia on the bed and opened the letter from Max, which was dated the day that morning.

Dear Liz,

I know I'll be seeing you again today for the first time in almost a year. I don't know how you might react but the truth is, I'm ecstatic. I know you might not want to talk to me or even see me but I've been dying to see you. Liz, you're the love of my life and no one else can ever replace that. If I have to die a bachelor, then I would because I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else but you. I love you Liz, and I can never love anyone else.

Max

Tears fell down Liz's cheek as she finished reading the letter. She picked Nairia up and showed the letter to her. "Look honey, it's your daddy who wrote this to mummy. He's the sweetest man ever but mummy broke up with him," Liz told her daughter as she started crying even more. Then Liz heard a knock on the main door of her room. She guessed it was most probably Naima, Maria, Michael or Josh as the 5 of them always ate their meals together, as a whole big rowdy group of friends. Liz opened the door. "Yeah, give me a few minutes and I'll be," "Liz," Max's voice said. She stared at him, right in front of her, as she held their daughter with her tears still visible on her face.


	13. The Apology

Is anyone still reading this? Please do review ok? I really wanna hear ALL your views on this… I really appreciate it if you guys could review… thanks so much…

Thanks to poetwriter for reviewing… thanks Ado!

**Chapter 13**

Liz was in total shock. She didn't expect Max to know which hotel she was staying at, much less come straight to her room. "Er, Michael told me you were staying here." Max said. "Look, Liz, I just need to see you again. Please, I never meant to hurt you," Liz looked down for a moment. She sighed and said softly, "Why don't you come inside, it's more private," Max smiled. He hoped that she was going to give him another chance.

"Michael, you did what?" Maria almost screamed when Michael told her that he told Max about Liz staying here and that Max just came. "Michael, Liz is not about to talk to Max, let alone see him right at her door," Naima said, both her and Maria worrying about Liz. "Hey, she'll be fine, don't worry about it," Josh said, trying to calm his girlfriend down. "Yeah, she'll be fine. Look, why don't we all go shopping for awhile and come back to check on Liz after this?" Michael said. The girls reluctantly agreed as the guys were literally dragging them out of Naima's room.

'Liz, are you ok?" Max asked. He'd noticed the tears running down her face when she first opened the door. "Yeah, I'm fine. I got your letter," Liz said, pointing to the letter on the bedside table while she sat down with Nairia in her arms. Max smiled and marveled at Liz. Here she was, a petite girl who had changed into an even more gorgeous young mother. She looked totally comfortable being a mum to her baby girl and Max was surprised by that. "Nairia's beautiful," Max said, looking at the baby in Liz's arms. "Thank you," Liz said, rocking the little girl. "Liz, I came here to see you because I really miss you. These past few months, not seeing you or having any contact with you has been a torture for me. I really love you, Liz. You're the love of my life; no one else can be that. I never really understood what the main reason was for you breaking it off but I never meant to hurt you at all. I love you too much, Liz," Max said. Liz didn't look up. She just looked down at her baby and cried again.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Max," Liz said as she let the tears flow. "Baby, it's ok, it's ok," Max said, as he went to hug Liz. Liz let Max hug her for the first time in almost a year. She forgot how nice it felt to be in his arms, how safe she felt when he held her. "It's ok Liz, its ok," Max said as she cried on his shoulder. He gently stroked her hair. It was as smooth and beautiful as he always remembered. "I'm sorry I bawled all over your shirt," Liz said, lifting her head off of Max and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, the other hand tightly gripping Nairia. "It's ok, I don't mind. You can do that anytime," Max said to her softly. "I have so much to tell you, Max," Liz said to him. "I'm really sorry for everything." "Liz, it's ok. I have all the time in the world if you want to talk," Max said. "Just one thing, would Liz Parker be my girlfriend again?" Liz smiled. "Go figure the answer yourself," Liz said. "Max, the reason I broke it off was cos of 2 things. I was afraid and I didn't want to burden you," "Liz, you can NEVER be a burden to me. That will never happen," Max said, as he took her hand.

"Max, I wrote you that break-up letter on the night that I found out I was pregnant. I was at your website and I saw how happy you were. How free you were. And I didn't want to burden you. I knew how hard it was for you to be away from Jack all the time. I didn't want you to think that you had a commitment to me and that you were bound to me because I was pregnant. I was afraid of what you were going to do if you found out I was pregnant. I was afraid you might leave and I don't think I could have handled that. So I wrote you that letter and decided I would raise the baby by myself so you'll never know about her but then Alex & Isabel's wedding came up and I knew I was going to see you again," Liz said to him. Max was shocked. Liz broke up with him because she didn't want to tie him down. She wanted him to lead his own life. He had a newfound respect for her. She put his whole life ahead of her own. He couldn't think of anyone who would ever do that for him, except his family. "Liz," he said. Then it hit him. The baby she was holding was HIS!

He looked at the baby closely and saw his own green eyes. That's why she looked familiar, Max thought. The baby was his. He had a four-month-old daughter. "You mean she's," Max said, unable to continue. "Yeah, she's your daughter, Max. Our daughter," Liz finally confessed. Being honest with herself, she'd wanted to say those words a long time ago. Max's eyes shone with tears. He couldn't believe he had a child with Liz. The happiness he felt was just indescribable. "Can I, can I hold her, please?" Max asked, with the excitement of a new father. "Of course," Liz said as she handed Nairia over to Max. When Max held his little girl for the first time and tears of joy just ran down his cheeks. "Hey there," Max said, as he held Nairia's small hand in his. Liz smiled. She'd been waiting for this day, when Max would get to hold his daughter for the first time. "What's her name again?" Max asked. "It's Nairia. Nairia Parker Evans," Liz told him. "Nairia Parker Evans. I like that," Max said, as his attention returned to the little girl in his arms.

Nairia started crying and Liz realized it was her feeding time. "You wanna feed her?" Liz asked, as she rose to get Nairia's bottle. "Really? I could?" Max said. "Definitely," Liz replied. She handed Nairia's bottle to Max after she finished making the milk. She watched Max feed Nairia and talk to her. To Liz, she felt that Max had taken to the role of a second-time father rather comfortably. She watched father and daughter having their time together. A few minutes later, Max handed Nairia, who was already burped and on the verge of falling asleep, back to Liz. "She's really beautiful," Max said. "She's got your eyes," Liz told him. "Liz, thank you," Max said. "Is that all you can say after I had your daughter all by myself?" Liz joked. Max smiled. He bent forward and kissed Liz's forehead. "I love you so much," Liz smiled. "I feel just the same," she said, as he kissed her for the first time in so long. Max looked at his watched. "I gotta get back home. Will you and Nairia come home with me for dinner?" He asked, wanting his parents and Isabel to meet the new addition to their family. "What would they say? They might kill me," Liz said, worried about the Evanses reactions. "Don't worry. I'll be there," Max reassured her. "Ok, let me change and get the baby bag," Liz said. "I'll take her," Max said, as Liz smiled when he took Nairia out of her arms.

Liz came out in a few minutes. Max took the baby bag and handed Nairia back to Liz. "Ready to go?" Max asked. "Yeah, sure," Liz said, as she took her room keys with her. Max walked out, his arm protectively over Liz's shoulders. The three of them looked like a really happy and complete family. Just then, Naima, Josh, Maria and Michael were on their way back to Naima and Maria's rooms with their hands full of shopping bags. "Whoa, I guess you guys made up?" Naima asked. "Yeah, we did," Max said, beaming. "Way cool, girlfriend," Maria said as she and Naima hugged Liz. "I'm so proud of you, bro," Michael said to Max as he and Josh hugged Max. "Where are you guys going now?" Naima asked. "To let this little girl meet her new grandparents and aunt," Liz said, smiling. "Well, we better not stop you guys," Josh said, as all of them laughed then bade goodbye.

Max drove Liz and Nairia, who was fast asleep, back to the Evans' home. He opened the door for Liz and took the baby bag from the back seat. "Are you gonna be ok?" Max asked Liz. "Yeah, sure, don't worry about it," Liz replied. Max then took Liz and his new daughter into his home. "Max, we were waiting for you," his mum said. "Oh, I'm sorry. Mum, Dad, this is Liz, my girlfriend," Max said. His parents warmly welcomed Liz while Alex and Isabel gave Liz a hug. The newlyweds were leaving for their honeymoon to Paris the next day. "You brought Nairia!" Isabel exclaimed, as Liz let her hold Nairia. "Actually, that's your new niece, Izzy. Mum, dad, that's your new granddaughter: Nairia Parker Evans," Max announced to the shock of all at the Evans' home.


	14. The Family

Thanks to the people who reviewed! Thanks for reading this too… please do continue to read and review.. I really appreciate it... thanks so much!

Chapter 14

Max didn't know how his family would take the news considering it was kind of a bombshell being dropped on them. He took Liz's hand and held it tight as he gave her a reassuring glance. "This is my new niece?" Isabel asked, surprised by the crazy news. "Yeah, she is," Max said, unsure of what Isabel would do. "I already love her man! She is so adorable! Liz, she looks exactly like you except for Max's eyes," Isabel said, as she played with her new niece. "You want your new uncle to hold you?" Isabel asked little Nairia, as Nairia smiled back at her while she passed the baby to Alex. "She's a beautiful one," Alex told Max and Liz as he and Isabel played with the little girl. Max smiled at Liz, happy that Isabel took the news well. He looked at his parents, who were really shocked as they stared at Nairia who was with Isabel and Alex.

"She is beautiful," Diane Evans said, as she looked at the little girl. "Well, I guess we have some things to figure out, like where she's gonna stay and stuff but it's nice to have another addition to our family," Phillip Evans said, as he smiled at the couple. Max and Liz couldn't be happier. Diane came forward and gave Liz a hug. "Come on, let's talk over dinner," Everyone had dinner together where they all talked about how lovely the wedding was and all. "Can I hold my new granddaughter now?" Diane asked, as Alex handed little Nairia to Diane. "Oh she's beautiful alright," Phillip said as he looked down at his new granddaughter. "Hey Nairia," Diane said as she played with the little girl.

After dinner, little Jack came running downstairs. Alex and Isabel said goodbye to everyone. They had a flight early in the morning and were going to turn in early. Isabel and Alex kissed Nairia and Alex and went to their bedroom. "Daddy, who is that?" the little 3 year old asked after Isabel and Alex left. "It's your new little sister, Jack," Max replied, as he placed Jack on his laps so that he was on the same level as Nairia, who was now in Liz's arms. "Hi Jack," Liz said, as she smiled at the little boy. Jack looked at Liz intently, and said "Liz!" Liz was totally taken aback by that. Max smiled. "He's seen your picture and he thinks you're very pretty. I told him who you were and he's always wanted to see you," Max explained. Liz laughed. "Jack, this is Nairia, your new sister." Liz said, as she propped Nairia up so Jack could see her. "Ria," Jack said as he looked at the little baby and took her hand. "Can I kiss her, daddy?" Jack asked his father. "Of course," Max replied. Jack smiled and then showered little Nairia with kisses. Nairia didn't make a sound. She just smiled at Jack. "I think he likes her," Max said. "I always dreamed of it," Liz said, as she smiled at Max. Max smiled back and kissed Liz on the forehead.

Diane and Phillip looked Liz, Max and the two children in the living room. "They really do look like a whole happy family," Diane said, when she saw little Jack kissing his new sister. "Yeah, they do. Let's go talk to them," Phillip said as he and Diane walked over to join the four of them. "Hey mum and dad," Max said, as he took Nairia in his arms. Jack was happily settled in Liz's laps, clearly showing that he had taken to her. "So, how did this little girl come about?" Diane asked Liz. Max looked at Liz, who was thinking of how to best answer that. Max explained that he met Liz at Northwestern at an autograph session. He told his parents the whole story, how he fell in love at first sight with Liz and all. Liz then told them about how she found out she was pregnant and everything that she did. She felt a little embarrassed by breaking Max's heart. Max sensed it, he looked over to her and gave her hand a little squeeze.

Phillip and Diane saw that Max was really in love with Liz and they saw that the feeling was mutual. "So, where is she going to live after this?" Phillip asked the two of them. They looked at each other. "We'll decide this later huh?" Max said, as Liz agreed. Phillip and Diane smiled at each other. They could so predict what was going to happen later. "You wanna hold her?" Max asked his parents. They nodded and he handed little Nairia to his father. "Hey there," Phillip said as he and Diane gazed down at little Nairia.

Max made Liz stay for the night in his room. It was the first time she was in his room and already, he liked it. Jack's room was right next to Max's. Isabel's room was in the attic while their parents' room was down the corridor from Max's. He and Liz put little Jack to sleep in his room. "Kiss night-night, Liz," Jack said to Liz. Liz smiled and kissed Jack. She was really ecstatic that he had taken to her so easily. She put Nairia into the baby cot that was still in Jack's room. "It's there for future kids," Max told Liz softly as they both kissed little Nairia goodnight.

Max and Liz were on his bed, talking late into the night. Isabel lent Liz a couple of clothes earlier. "How on earth did you cope with a baby all alone?" Max asked. "Well, I had my parents, Maria and Naima. They were all really helpful. She's a good baby. She's easy to look after so it wasn't that hard. She's a bit of an attention seeker, after you, I guess," Liz said, laughing. "She looks like a mini-Liz." Max said. "She's so beautiful. I couldn't be happier, Liz. I have a new daughter, a daughter with the love of my life. I have a son who loves his new sister. And I have the love of my life in my arms right now. Liz, there is nothing more I could want," Liz stared at Max, the love of her own life. At that moment, Liz felt there was nothing more that she could want either. She laid down next to Max, enjoying being in his arms again after so long.

Max held Liz as the two of them carried on talking about anything. They slept next to each other until Nairia cried at 3 plus in the morning, wanting a feed. Liz woke up and decided to breast feed Nairia. She couldn't do that earlier cos she was embarrassed to do it in front of Max. Max heard Nairia crying and he saw Liz breast feeding Nairia. He smiled and waited her to come back to sleep. "Hey," Max said as Liz came back. "You were awake?" Liz asked him. "I heard her crying and I saw you feeding her," Max replied. "Oh," Liz said. She wasn't really comfortable with Max seeing her breast feeding. Max sensed Liz feeling a little uncomfortable. "Hey, breast feeding's nothing wrong. I was breast fed till I was 6 months," Max told Liz. She laughed as he kissed her. The two of them fell asleep again until little Jack climbed into the bed in the morning.

"Daddy, Lizzie!" Jack screamed, as he laughed at them. "Hey Jack!" Liz said, as she woke up. "Is it morning already?" Max said, as he was still groggy. The two of them went down for breakfast, with Jack and Nairia. Max later took Liz and Nairia back to the park nearby with Jack. They used Jack's stroller and placed Nairia there. In the park, Jack ran off to the playground while Max and Liz sat on a bench nearby. "When are you going back?" Max asked Liz. "The day after tomorrow," Liz said. He didn't want her to leave, and neither did she want to leave. He didn't want to lose her again, although he knew they were together now. He couldn't stand the thought of being away from her again.

With nothing but Liz and Nairia on his mind, Max did the craziest thing. He never wanted anything this badly. He took Liz's hand and knelt in front of her. "Oh my god, Max, what are you doing?" Liz exclaimed, shocked by his sudden actions. "Liz, you're the only person I know who would put her whole life on the line for me. You're the only person I know who would go through all the pain just because you didn't want to burden me. Liz, you're the love of my life and I could never want anyone else. I love you too much." Then Max made his gentle appeal. "Elizabeth Parker, will you marry me?"


	15. The Acceptance

Thanks to all who are reading… thanks especially to Jambeth who reviewed! Please review and let me know what you guys think, ok? I really appreciate it loads… thanks again!

Chapter 15

Liz had always dreamed of being proposed to ever since she was young. She never dreamed that that day would come so soon. She looked at Jack, waving and smiling so widely at her from the top of the slide. She looked at Nairia, sleeping soundly in the baby pram. Then she looked at Max. His eyes were ever so earnest, ever so full of love for her. She'd never imagine that she would ever get a chance to experience such a love in her life. A tear fell down her cheek. She was so touched. "Yes," Liz said. "Yes, I'll marry you." Max couldn't smile more at this point of time. He reached out and held Liz, and then he gave her a big kiss. He wiped the tears off her face with his hand, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Max whipped out a red velvet covered box from his jacket and opened it. He took out the ring and took Liz's hand. "Oh my, Max, it's absolutely gorgeous!" Liz exclaimed when she saw the ring. "That means from now on, forevermore, you will be Mrs. Elizabeth Evans-Parker," Max said, as he smiled at her. "I like that," Liz said, as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Max looked at her and kissed her forehead. Jack came running towards them. "Daddy, what are you doing with Lizzie?" Jack asked, as he stared up at the two of them. "Jack, daddy's going to marry Liz," Max told his son. Jack stared at him, looking confused. "I don't think he's old enough to understand yet," Liz said softly as she smiled at Jack. "Yeah, I think he's a little too young," Max replied. "Jack, you're going to get a new mummy: Lizzie." Jack stopped to think for a while, and then he broke into a huge smile. "Really?" Jack asked. "Really." Max said. Jack smiled broadly at Liz. "Lizzie, mummy." Jack said, as he lifted his hands towards Liz, wanting her to carry him. Liz smiled as she lifted Jack onto her laps. "Yes Jack, I'll be your new mummy from now on," Liz said, smiling at her new 'son.'

Max took Liz, Nairia and Jack back to the hotel. Liz wanted to tell Maria and Naima the good news about her and Max. The four of them reached the lobby when Maria, Michael, Naima and Josh popped out of the lift together. "Hey, we haven't seen you since yesterday," Naima said, as she looked at Liz, Max and the 2 kids. "Hey, why not we all go for lunch together? It's on me," Max said. "Then I wouldn't say no for the world, brother," Michael joked as all of them headed to the restaurant at the hotel.

"Well, I gotta tell you guys something," Liz announced to everyone after they were all settled down. Josh and Naima were playing with Nairia while Jack was having fun with Michael and Maria. "What is it? I know it's gonna be good," Maria said, giving Liz a cheeky smile. "Well, I'm urm," Liz was a little lost for words. She just held up her hand which had the ring Max gave her just now. "Oh my goodness, you mean," Josh said, shocked. "You guys are really going to get married?" Naima exclaimed. "Yeah," Max said, as he looked at Liz lovingly. "I can't wait," Max said. "This is way too cool man. We gotta celebrate," Michael said, as the 6 of them with the 2 kids celebrated with a little party of 8 by the poolside after lunch.

That night, Max stayed over at the hotel with Liz. They put Nairia to sleep in the baby cot the hotel rented. They got an extra bed for Jack to stay over. He had totally accepted Liz and was calling her "mummy" all the time. "So what are we gonna do? I mean, we're getting married," Liz said. "Where are we gonna do the whole ceremony and where are we gonna live?" Max smiled at Liz. She'd grown so much in the past year. "Well, I've been thinking. Jack and I will move to Roswell and we'll have the wedding there," Max told her. "Are you serious? I mean, won't it be hard for Jack to move?" Liz asked, concerned about the little boy. "He's a good boy, he'll get used to it." Max said. "Don't worry about anything, my dear wife." Liz relaxed, and Max held her as they both fell asleep in each others' arms.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I didn't really have a lot of inspiration… any ideas for the wedding? Do post them in your reviews! And thanks for reading… I'll throw some real HUGE surprises in soon…**


	16. The Almost Perfect Day

Huge apologies for taking so long to update! I was in the midst of my exams. Thanks to the people who reviewed and to all who read… please continue to read and review! Thanks so much!

Chapter 16

It was two weeks since Max proposed to Liz. Liz decided to stay in New York for awhile longer while Maria and Naima went home, ecstatic that Liz and Max were together again. They were together at the Evans' home. "So, when do you wanna have the wedding?" Max asked Liz, while holding their 4 and a half month old daughter. Liz laughed. "I don't know, what do you think?" "I think September's cool," Max said. "September sounds good to me," Liz smiled, as she kissed Max. Nairia started crying two minutes later. "Uh oh, I guess she's hungry again," Liz said, as she took Nairia up to the bedroom for her feed.

That night, Max took Liz out for dinner at Mane, a chic restaurant downtown while his parents happily babysat for their grandchildren. "I was thinking of moving to Roswell," Max told Liz seriously. "I don't mind New York," Liz said. "Well, I was thinking that it would be better to raise the kids up in Roswell, where its less city-like, and I want you to finish your last year too," Max said. "I don't mind living here or Roswell, whatever you want is fine with me. As for uni, I don't think I'll be able to get back there; it's been what, a year? So yeah," Liz told Max. "Liz, we'll be staying in Roswell and you have to promise me that you will finish uni no matter what," Max told her firmly. Liz smiled. She couldn't believe she was going to marry this man who cared so much about her and loved every aspect of her. "Ok, I promise," Liz said as Max kissed her.

A month later, Max and Jack were all packed up and ready to head over to Roswell to begin their new lives with Liz and Nairia. It was the night before they left for Roswell and the Evanses were holding a goodbye party for Liz & Max, who would be married next month in Roswell. "I can't believe my little brother is no longer gonna stay with me," Isabel said, accepting the fact that Max would now be a plane ride away instead of being under the same roof as they had been their whole lives. 'Izzy, I'll call you every night if you're gonna miss me so much, ok?" Max joked, as Isabel hit him on his arm. "I was just joking! I'm gonna miss you too, Izzy," Max told his elder sister as he gave her a big hug. Isabel and Max's parents were having a bit of a hard time letting go of Max, Liz and the two children.

The next day at the airport, Alex, Isabel and Max's parents went to send the 4 of them off. "Remember to call or write or whatever, ok you two?" Diane Evans said, tearing as she gave her son, her soon-to-be daughter-in-law and her two grandchildren a last huge hug. "I'm gonna miss you all man," Isabel said, trying not to tear again. "Yeah, me too," Alex added, as the two of them hugged Liz, Max and their niece & nephew one last time. As the plane was about to leave, Liz turned to Max. "Honey, I'm sorry I made you leave your family. I know it's not easy for you," Liz said, knowing that Max was rather close with his family. "Liz, I have a family right here with you, and I can always pop over to New York anytime so there's nothing to be sorry about," Max told Liz, reassuring her with a kiss on her forehead. Liz smiled. This soon-to-be husband of hers couldn't be more perfect.

A month later in Roswell, it was Liz's and Max's wedding day…

The wedding ceremony was going to be held at the nearby church while the lunch reception was going to be outside the Crashdown, where Liz and Max first laid eyes on each other. Max and Liz now live in a single storey house with 5 bedrooms, a pool and a gorgeous backyard of lush greenery nearby town. Liz returned to uni two weeks ago and Max was working on a television series with a local Roswell TV station. Isabel, Maria, Naima and Liz together with Nairia were in Liz's bedroom in her parents' apartment above the Crashdown, enjoying some girl time together while Alex, Michael & Josh hung out with Max & Jack in his and Liz's house.

"I bet this was the day that you've been waiting for your whole life," Naima teased Liz as she, Maria and Isabel burst out in girlie giggles. "Hey, isn't a girl's wedding day always what she always dreamed of?" Liz asked, laughing at Naima's comment. "That, I have to agree with," Isabel said, as little Nairia started fussing. "She really is an attention seeker, Liz. You gotta train your little girl to get used to less attention," Maria laughed, as she picked up little Nairia. The little girl stopped fussing as soon as she knew that she had the attention of Isabel, Naima and Liz. "Daddy, where's Ria?" Jack asked Max as he climbed into Max's laps. "Ria is with mummy, Jack. You'll see her later, ok?" Max told his son and gave him a little hug. "Aw, its so cute how he misses his little sister," Michael said to Max as Jack came up along, giving each of the guys a high-five. "He's gonna be a cool guy man," Josh commented as the guys laughed.

Max was about to leave for the church, when he realized that Jack wasn't in the house. He remembered that he let Jack out into the backyard to play and just as he was about to go and get Jack, he received a call. "Max, it's for you," Alex said, as he handed Max the telephone. "It sounds serious." "Really?" Max asked, surprised by the sudden phone call. "Hello?" Max dropped the cordless phone two minutes later. Liz received a phone call from Alex a few minutes later. "Liz, it's Alex," Isabel said as she handed the telephone to Liz. "Hello?" Liz answered. The girls left the room to give Liz some privacy and all they heard as soon as they went out was Liz crying. They all rushed back in. "Liz, honey, what happened?" Naima asked as she rushed over to comfort Liz. "It's Jack, he's missing because Tess took him from our backyard," Liz said, as she cried uncontrollably.


	17. The MakingUp

Thanks to Jambeth for reviewing! Please do read and review… I'd love to hear all your views… sorry for updating so late… I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 17

"What do you mean Tess has Jack?" Isabel said, almost screaming in rage. "I don't know," Liz said, as Naima and Maria tried to calm her down. "Alex said Max got a call from Tess's lawyer and that her lawyer said she wanted custody of Jack. According to Alex, Max wasn't in the mood to talk and that's why he made Alex call." "This is absolutely crazy!" Naima exclaimed as the phone rang again. Liz picked up. "Hello?" It was Max. A few minutes later, Liz went into her room and changed out of her wedding dress. "I feel so bad for her. I can't believe her dream day's destroyed," Maria said. "Yeah, I feel for her man. I can't believe what I would have done if my wedding day was destroyed," Isabel said. Liz came out wearing jeans and a spaghetti top. "Let's go to my place," Liz said, as she wiped the tears off her eyes. Isabel, Naima and Maria went up to give her a huge comfort hug. "Thanks guys," Liz said as she grabbed her car keys off the table and took Nairia with her as the 4 of them went towards her car.

"Liz, what are you doing here?" Max said as he opened the front door and saw Liz, Isabel, Naima, Maria & Nairia. "Look, we can't go through with the whole thing without Jack so let's just cancel today," Liz said, as fresh tears welled up in her eyes. "Honey, I'm so sorry," Max said as he hugged Liz and kissed her on her forehead. Liz couldn't help but cry on his shoulder as he led all of them inside. "So what are we going to do about Jack?" Isabel asked, as all 8 of them just looked at each other. "Let's just make calls and cancel on today then work out the rest," Max said, as he laid a protective arm over Liz, knowing that she was really upset about it.

An hour later, the 8 of them settled down in Max & Liz's living room as Liz's parents came to pick up Nairia so that they could discuss things without having a baby to disturb. "I say that Max has a right to custody. Tess has literally no right at all. She abandoned him, for goodness sake!" Michael said as the rest of them agreed. "Maybe you should talk to her, Max. Ask her what her reason is for suddenly coming back and dropping this bombshell on you," Liz said. They all agreed and Max called Tess at the number her lawyer gave him. They arranged to meet at Halo, a café near the Crashdown so that the rest of them could hang out at the Crashdown.

Max and Tess met an hour later at Halo. "Where's Jack?" Max asked Tess, staring angrily at her. "He's in good care; you don't have to worry about that." Tess replied. "Ok, so tell me, what's the reason for all this, Tess? What's your motive?" Max asked her. "Max, I'm sorry for suddenly coming back. I've been gone for like two and a half years and throughout that time, I felt nothing but guilt. I couldn't believe that I was so selfish as to just abandon my son just like that. And that's why I decided to come back. I couldn't live with that guilt. I don't want him to know that his mum just abandoned him like that. I can't live if he grows to hate me so that's why I want to fight for full custody of him. He's my son as much as he's yours." Tess told Max point-blank. Max was furious at Tess's so-called "speech". "I can't believe you can even say all this! Did you even think about it when you left Jack with me? Do you even have the right to come back and say you want custody of him? I took care of him for the past 2 over years. I raised him well and I was responsible for him, unlike some people. So don't you dare come and raise the custody subject when you've done nothing!" Max told Tess in a very strong and firm voice.

Tess just looked down and started tearing. "You have absolutely no idea how much I want him back," Tess said softly. Max looked at her and saw how much she wanted Jack. "Tess, I know you want him just as much as I do but taking him away like that and fighting for full custody isn't helping him. Can you imagine how afraid he must have been when you took him from the backyard? Tess, why do you want to torture him like that? He's only two years old!" Max said. "I'm not being egoistic or anything but Tess, you don't have a chance against this. My dad's a lawyer and I've seen many people in custody cases. There was a father who abandoned his daughter and then later, he wanted to fight for her but it was of no use. The court won't grant custody to someone who abandoned their child. It's not fair to the one who raised the child and took the responsibility. Please, spare Jack of all this. Do the right thing and drop the case. We'll work this out if you want to see him, ok?"

Tess looked up at Max with tears running down her face. "I can't have him, can I?" she asked Max hopefully. "Is that fair to me?" Max asked her in return. "No. But is it possible that he could stay with me for a few days sometimes? Can I still see him?" Tess asked. Max thought for awhile. "We could work that out. But just so you know, you just destroyed my wedding day today and my fiancée isn't the happiest." Max said to Tess. "Max, I'm terribly sorry. I'll pay for whatever costs; the photographer, the car, the make-up artist, everything." Tess said, apologetically. "You'd do that? Oh, and I thought I should let you know, Jack calls my fiancée 'mum' now," Max said, a little unsure of how Tess would take the news. Tess looked down for a moment. "Well, I'll just have to teach him that he has 2 mums and there's nothing wrong with that cos he'll get twice the love. I wanna do something right for once," Tess said. Max smiled. Tess saw how happy Max was about this whole thing. "How about we go get Jack now and you can introduce me to your fiancée? I'd love to meet Jack's other mum," Tess said, accepting the fact that her abandoning Jack definitely had consequences. She was glad that Max would still let her see him. "That would be a good idea," Max said as he led Tess to the car.

A while later, at the Crashdown,

"Oh my goodness, you're finally back!" Liz said as she saw Max walking through the entrance of the Crashdown. "Hey, I've got great news," Max said, then he kissed Liz. "Spill man, we're all dying over here," Naima said. "Tess dropped the case!" Max announced. "Oh that is so great!" Isabel exclaimed as the rest of them were equally ecstatic. "But I thought we should be fair to Jack. I decided to let Tess see Jack and maybe have him stay with her for a couple of days, what do you all think? I thought he should get to know his real mum and know that he has 2 mums that love him just as much," Max said as he smiled at Liz. "I think that's a great idea," Michael said. "So where's Jack?" Liz asked.

"Daddy!" Jack shouted happily as he came running towards Max. "Hey," Max said as he picked Jack up. "Everyone, this is Tess," "Hey," Tess smiled. "I'm sorry for everything." "It's ok. We'll, well, share him!" Liz said, smiling at her. "Tess, this is my fiancée Liz, my sister Isabel, Isabel's husband Alex, Naima and Maria, Liz's best friends, Josh, my minder, Michael, my best friend and Nairia, my 4 month & a half month daughter with Liz." The 9 of them was quite comfortable with each other and had fun hanging out at the Crashdown until the evening. Liz and Tess were totally comfortable with each other, being Jack's 2 mums and sharing him.

Two weeks later, Max and Liz got married at a very romantic ceremony in church and everyone enjoyed themselves at the Crashdown during the lunch reception. Isabel and Alex went back to New York a week later. Michael and Maria, as well as Naima & Josh kept up their long distance relationships.

_The next chapter's the last one so thanks for reading. I'll put it up real soon, I promise! Thanks so much for reading, please do review!_


	18. The Life

Thanks to all who read, especially Jambeth who reviewed! I hope you guys like this story. I don't know if I might write another one but if I do, it'll be a Roswell, Tru Calling or Desperate Housewives story. I haven't decided but thanks for all the support for this story! I really, really appreciate it! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Chapter 18**

10 years later,

This is the last chapter of Max's self-written autobiography that was published

So much has happened in the past 10 years. I'm just so glad that everything has fallen into place. I'm really honoured to have been able to do so many television series and movies. The many talented people I've met, the many fans I've met, all these experiences can never be replaced. Most of all, I'm glad for the family and friends that I have.

Isabel and Alex have been married for a good 10 years now, just like Liz and I. They have 3 children, 2 boys: Benjamin who's 9 & Zachary, who's 5, and a girl: Jessica who's 3. They're living in New York, near my parents so they get free babysitting services. They come back to Roswell twice a year, to visit Liz & I as well as to visit Alex's parents.

Maria & Michael and Naima & Josh had a huge double wedding 8 years ago and they're all happily married now. Maria & Michael live in New York where Michael is currently a director's assistant and Maria works as a costume designer for movies. They're known for working together behind the scenes in movies together and have done really well. Along the way somehow, they even had time for children! They currently have 3 children, 2 girls: Melissa who's 6 & Marissa who's 4, and a boy: Matthew who's 2. Like Isabel & Alex, they come back to Roswell twice a year too. The best part is that they all come back at the same time so we have a huge reunion twice a year.

Naima & Josh live in Roswell, in a beautiful house next to Liz & I. Josh is still my minder and personal assistant, and he's doing really well cos the management pays him quite a bit! Naima is now a science teacher at the local high school in Roswell. Naima and Josh have 4 beautiful children, 3 girls: twins Kahlen & Kahla who're 5 & Kahdy, who's 1 and a boy: Kahden, who's 3. Their children often play with mine and Liz's so it's like a huge party all the time.

Tess currently lives in New York with her husband Kevin Clarke whom she married 5 years ago. She now has a 3 year old daughter, Jen, and a 2 year old son, Jake, with Kevin. They all come over together with Alex, Isabel, Maria, Michael and all the kids. That's when Tess spends as much time with Jack as she can.

For Liz and I, it's been a blissful 10 years and we couldn't be happier. Liz currently juggles 2 jobs. She manages the Crashdown and relief-teaches science at the local high school where Naima works too. As for me, well, I'm still the actor. Life couldn't be better. Being an actor gave me the best of both worlds. I enjoy my job and I still have time for my family & friends. What could beat that? And just in case you guys are curious, Liz & I have what we call "the Evans soccer team" at home with 6 kids. We have 3 girls: Nairia who's 10, Cami who's 8 & Alyssa who's 4, a boy: Jack, who's 13 and twins Gabriel & Gabrielle who're 2. The kids are a huge part of mine & Liz's lives and we can't imagine not having them around. The reunions when the New Yorkers come down are crazy. 10 adults, that's crazy enough but together with a brood of 18 kids, its mayhem everywhere! Life is a mayhem of experiences, but I look forward to many more experiences that Liz and I will have together.


End file.
